


Shattered Paths

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Discovery, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma Swan has arrested the Snow Queen and thus begins new discoveries about herself and others.





	1. Chapter 1

Shattered Paths  
Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. This takes place when Emma has arrested the Snow Queen. New revelations come out and Emma tries to pick up the pieces and make sense out of what is happening with her as her powers get out of control. Regina is angry with Emma, the Charmings are afraid of Emma, Henry keeps his distance. Through it all, Elsa helps Emma come to terms with what is happening and in turn, they make new discoveries about themselves. Will Regina ever see what is in front of her? Or is it too late? SwanQueen endgame.

A/N: Enjoy this new story while I work on my older stories :)   
########

Emma glared at the other blonde who was in the interrogation room. She’d been more trouble than she was worth, having framed her new friend Elsa. “Well, aren’t you going to answer me, Ingrid… or is that Sarah Fisher?”

Ingrid sat in the interrogation room with Emma, smiling at the younger blonde. “Elsa can take care of herself. She’s done it before. I don’t think you brought me here to talk about her. You’re angry about something else.” She had a knowing smirk on her face.

That smirk irritated Emma as she continued glaring at the older blonde. “Why have you been following me? What the hell do you want with me? We found your ice cream truck in the woods along with this.” She threw the thick folder in front of Ingrid and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted answers now. 

Ingrid smiled knowingly as she looked at the folder, showing she wasn’t surprised that Emma would have found her out. “You’ve always been too smart for your own good.” She had a proud smile on her face.

Emma stared hard at Ingrid, unblinkingly. “Why the hell do you have a file on me? How did you… I mean… What the hell do you want with me?” She repeated. She had so many questions and did not like it when people played mind games with her. 

Ingrid chuckled softly, never taking her eyes off the younger blonde. “I think you do know. You did find my truck. You probably looked at the contents in this folder. Clearly you’ve been piecing things together, otherwise you wouldn’t be asking me these questions.”

Emma was starting to grow impatient. “I’m not in the mood for your games. Why didn’t you just tell me who you were? Did you take my memories? Why? Is Ingrid even your real name?”

Ingrid’s lips began to twitch with amusement. “I had to. Otherwise, you would have run away. Like you did the last time I saw you, Emma. I had to make sure you wouldn’t do that again. I wanted to get to know you better and to be a part of your life. When I saw you that day… yes at my shoppe. I knew you weren’t ready for the truth. I mean you recognized me from when I was your foster mother. You were not happy to see me so… I knew you clearly weren't ready to hear the whole truth of who you are, of who I am… among other things.” She explained.

Emma took a step back in surprise, not expecting Ingrid to say that. “What do you mean? The truth? That you’re Sarah Fisher? That you were my foster mother? That truth?” She had also caught on to what Ingrid was implying. “What do you know about me? What is the truth about me, that I'm supposed to know? You better tell me the truth because I know when...”

“When I’m lying. Yes I know about that superpower of yours. You told me when you were in my care.” Ingrid continued smiling, chuckling when she saw the look of surprise on Emma’s face. “I know everything sweetheart. More than you are aware of. No I’m not talking about my past, not now at least. I’m talking about the truth I’ve discovered about YOU. Who you really are and what you’re capable of doing. That includes your powers and where they come from. Your true identity. You think you’re the Savior? You’re so much more than that. Sarah Fisher was a name I went by in this world. But I knew about you long before you were born. I had to make sure our paths would cross, that we would meet so I could teach you about your potential. I wanted to show you what you could do, and I wanted you to see that you were not alone in having powers.”

Emma’s mind was reeling as she tried to make sense out of what Ingrid was sharing with her. she didn’t notice that Ingrid used her powers to freeze the doors to the station so no one would be able to interrupt them. “You knew about me? Then what... you stalked me? And then you wanted to adopt me? My powers? You pushed me in front of a car!!!” She exclaimed.

Ingrid shook her head. “You would have stopped that from happening. I knew you could stop the car… but then you called me crazy and ran away before I could explain.” She sighed. “When that happened… after that happened, the Apprentice came to see me again and told me everything he knew about you, and why I felt this undeniable connection with you. I know exactly why your powers are getting out of control. It’s because something truly majestic and beautiful is waking up inside you. You’re going to be so amazing when that happens and I couldn’t be more prouder of you than I am right now.” She smiled at her.

Emma scoffed. “YOU know NOTHING!!!” She snapped, raising her hands as pure raw energy blasted out from her hands, hitting the wall that led to the outside of the station.

In that instant, the entire wall exploded outward into the cold freezing air much to Emma’s surprise.

Ingrid beamed and chuckled proudly as she stood up and removed the handcuffs easily. “I know more than enough, Emma. I know what those Charmings are not. I know where your powers come from and it’s not from them. I also know that you and Lily are so much more alike than you think. You think those Charmings will ever understand you like I do? They won’t. Not like you think. They can never understand someone like you. Like me. They will look at you as if you are a monster and they will be afraid of you. I’ve been there. I can help you and I can show you the truth of your true heritage. Elsa is a part of that heritage too. All you need to do is find the dragon and then everything will make so much sense to you.” She stepped out of the room into the cold and smiled proudly again. “RumpIestiltskin lied to you. I’m your real family. Elsa is too. Find Lily and the Dragon and everything will be revealed to you.” She left Emma gaping after her in shock. 

Emma stepped outside to survey the damages she created with her powers. She was trying to digest everything she learned. Elsa? Lily? And the dragon? But hadn’t she killed the dragon for Rumple? She felt a migraine coming on and groaned with frustration.

Just then, the Charmings along with Killian came running up to her, asking if Ingrid had done the damage to the wall they were seeing. They asked about the monster who had done this.

It felt as if a knife had stabbed her and twisted in her guts when they called whoever had destroyed the wall in the station, a monster. Emma shook her head. “Ingrid didn’t do this. I did.”

“Emma…” Mary Margaret made a move towards her as did Killian.

“Don’t! You said it. I’m a monster. Stay away from me!” Her powers were getting out of control again. She could feel it happening.

As if on cue, a surge of her energy struck the lamp post and it fell, almost hitting Killian, but David pushed him out of the way and got knocked out of the way himself in the process.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Emma made a move to check on David. They flinched and shielded Neal from her. She could see the fear in their eyes and it hurt. She looked at the people there who were looking at her as if she were a monster out to get them. She felt as if she lost her family all over again in that moment. Another family rejecting her once more. Her feet moved and she ran away, getting into her car and hightailing it out of there, getting herself as far away from them as she could. She needed to get away from it all and figure things out for herself. Ingrid’s words ran through her mind. She found herself wondering about Lily and wondering why she needed to find the dragon. Didn’t Ingrid know she had killed her? She wished she could talk to Regina about what happened and what she had learned. But at the same time, she remembered Regina was still angry with her. She sighed heavily, feeling hurt that the Charmings had rejected her like countless others had. It hurt even more knowing they were supposed to be her parents and not some random family she was placed with when she was in foster care. 

Before Emma headed for the woods, she stopped to look at the clock tower, remembering how Rumple had sent her to slay the dragon under its library. How he had tricked her and bound Regina to a chair so he could get away with the golden egg that Emma had gotten for him. What did Lily have to do with the dragon? Why was she mentioned in the same sentence as the dragon she’d slain? That thought left a hole in her heart and she had no idea why it hurt her more than it should. It left her feeling lost and confused. All those things she had learned from Ingrid was making her migraines even worse and left her feeling nauseous. Nothing was making any sense to her right now. She found some tums and popped them in her mouth before she made up her mind and decided to make one more stop before heading to the woods. She needed to find out if Belle knew anything about the dragon.

She walked into the pawnshop. Seeing it was empty, she called out. “Belle, you here?” She heard a rustling sound and turned to see what caused the sound.

Rumple was there with a smirk on his face. “Belle is sleeping right now. Surprised you didn’t I?”

Emma’s eyes grew wide. “What the hell are you doing here? Didn’t Belle banish you from this place??

Rumple continued smiling mysteriously. “Some friends of mine were kind enough to get me across the town line. You didn’t think I would be gone for good did you?”

“Cruella and Ursula. I should have known.” Emma narrowed her eyes at the dark one, remembering what Ingrid shared with her. She didn’t trust him. “Ingrid told me some things and I am still trying to wrap my head around it all. She mentioned the dragon. The same one you had me slay for you. She also mentioned Lily. She said you lied to me and that being a Savior isn’t really what I am all about. But what I really want to know is what the connection between Lily and the dragon is. Ingrid mentioned I should find out. So tell me how the hell I can do that when you had me kill that dragon for you?”

Rumple chuckled. “Your old friend Lily? Oh yes, I know all about that. More than you do. You’re both connected, bound by blood and by birth, by the mark of the moon and the star.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! Stop speaking in riddles!” Emma snapped, feeling something gnawing at her in the pit of her stomach. “Tell me the truth!” As she said this, she realized he was speaking the truth and her lie detector had not gone off yet. She still couldn’t make sense out of what Rumple was saying to her.

The dark one laughed. He found this conversation very amusing. “Oh believe me, I am. I should be making a deal with you. Is that what you want? I could bring the dragon back and she will tell you everything you need to know. The last time you both met under the library when I asked you to retrieve this egg for me… you both were still under a different kind of curse. The dragon was merely temporarily incapacitated. Not killed like you thought. I know what I said. But dragons are immortal. Well, some of them are.”

Different kind of curse? What did the imp mean by that? “So she’s not dead? She’s alive?”

Rumple nodded. “That she is. And if you wish for me to bring her back, you need to do something for me.”

Emma’s eyes grew dark as she became impatient. She hated making deals with this man. “If you bring her back, are you sure she will tell me everything?”

“She will, especially since the curse upon you both is no longer in existence. You’ll get your answers after I wake her up. All I need is for you to help me when the time comes. I will tell you when I need that favor from you. Do we have a deal, dearie?”

Emma sighed, remembering the favor he had asked for her to help him with finding his son. “Fine. How will I know when you’ve woken the dragon up?”

“You’ll know.” He smiled before he vanished in dark red smoke.

########

Elsa watched as the Charmings and the Pirate moved into the loft. “Where’s Emma? I need to talk with her.” She was still staying there under advisement, not wanting anyone to go after her for what happened to Marian. It didn’t matter that she was innocent. But until they made sure that Ingrid was out of the way, she needed to stay under the radar for now.

The Charmings looked at each other, not finding the words to tell Elsa what happened with their daughter. Elsa was still a stranger to them. 

Killian answered for them. “Well uhm… Emma’s powers are out of control and That Snow Queen seems to have disappeared. The situation isn’t good from where we stand.” He opened his flask of rum and took a huge swig from it.

Elsa looked from the pirate over to the Charmings and saw the look in their eyes. It was a look she was very familiar with. “You’re afraid. Not of what happened. But, afraid of Emma.” Her lips grew tight at the realization. She scoffed silently. 

Mary Margaret turned to look at the platinum blonde. “She almost hurt Killian and hurt her father. Well just barely. What if she had hurt Neal?” She held her son as if she were trying to shield him from that horrible memory.

David moved to stand next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “We’re okay and when we find her… we will um… we will fix what is wrong with Emma.”

“She doesn’t need to be fixed. She needs the love and support from her family. I guess Emma was wrong about you when she told me that you were very supportive of her powers.” Elsa couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Actually she had not wanted to believe that this nice family would be doing to Emma what her kingdom and her own parents had done to her and probably had done to Ingrid as well. 

“It’s not what you think. I mean You weren’t there. You have no idea what happened…” Killian started.

“It is exactly as I think. If anything, I know what Emma is going through right now.” Elsa replied.

Mary Margaret shook her head, defending their actions. “No you don’t. You didn’t SEE what Emma di…”

Elsa lifted her hand. “No offense. None of you know what it is like to live with that kind of overwhelming power as it overtakes you. You lose control and do the best you can to protect your loved ones. I ran away to protect my sister and distanced myself from the only person who ever cared about me when everyone else thought I was a monster. It took Anna and her unconditional love to get me to realize what needed to be done in order for me to gain control of my powers again. She wouldn’t give up on me. Yet it sounds to me like that’s exactly what you’re doing. Giving up on Emma when she needs you the most.” She moved to the door.

“Where are you going?” David asked.

“To find your daughter.” Was the reply as the platinum blonde left the loft.

Just as Elsa left, they realized Henry had heard everything and was standing there in the doorway. 

“We need to find my mom. She’s alone right now and she needs her family.” He pleaded with his grandparents, trying to reason with them. “You can’t turn your backs on her!” 

The nodded after they realized they needed to find Emma and make amends with her. “You’re right. We will find her, I promise.” Mary Margaret replied.

David nodded. “I will check the station.”

Killian put his flask of rum away. “Then let’s go and find Swan.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is angry to learn what happened in her absence. Henry is upset. Elsa helps Emma

Shattered Paths  
Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. Well there we have it. Emma no doubt feels all alone right now, feeling rejected by her own family, yet at the same time, determined to find out the truth. Ingrid has shared important details with Emma and Rumple has made a deal with her. Will Elsa or Henry get to Emma on time? What is Regina doing? Is Rumple going to wake the dragon up? Eventual SwanQueen, I am trying my hand at writing at a slower pace.

########

Just as Henry and the Charmings were about to leave to find Emma, Regina showed up. Killian rolled his eyes when he saw the Evil Queen as he has always called her. He took his flask out and took another swig. 

“What’s this I hear about Emma destroying the station and the Snow Queen disappearing?” She looked around, noticing who else was missing. “Where’s that Elsa? I need to speak with Emma or so help me, I swear…” Regina was clearly displeased about what Emma had gone and done, and unhappy to hear Elsa was missing as well. She didn’t like not being in control of things happening in her town.

Mary Margaret eyed her former nemesis and cleared her voice, indicating that something else was amiss.

Regina looked down at her blouse and gasped as she realized her shirt was not buttoned up evenly. She quickly turned around and adjusted her top. 

It was too late, Henry had seen what was going on. “You were with Robin weren’t you?” He didn’t like it one bit and it showed.

“Henry… you know I was just…” she started.

“Don’t bother. Ma needs our help. She’s in serious trouble right now. She’s helped you get out of bad situations before. And what do you go and do?! Grandma and Grandpa don’t know how to handle their daughter’s magic. Especially since it's gotten out of control! I don’t like feeling like my family is falling apart. I haven’t seen you around either since you and Ma had your fight. You’re always with Robin and Roland even though he's married and has his WIFE who’s frozen thanks to the Snow Queen. And YOU!!!” He turned around and glared at Killian. “You’re always drinking rum and stinking drunk. You're useless! So what if Ma’s powers are out of control. We’re her family, we need to find her. She’s run away. And now she’s alone.” His eyes were wet, tears were threatening to fall and all he wanted was for things to be back to normal. He turned and ran out of the loft, leaving the four adults to deal with his outburst.

########

Elsa continued walking. She wasn’t going to stop until she could find Emma and make sure her friend was okay. She wanted to be there for her. She knew exactly what Emma was going through, having been through all that before. At the same time, she couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever find Anna. She soon found herself in the woods and spotted Emma’s car in the distance. It was hard not to notice it in this place with it being yellow like that. “Emma? It’s me… are you okay? I came when I heard what happened…”

“Don’t come any closer. I don’t want to hurt you. My powers are way out of control right now and I don’t know what to do!” Emma replied, wringing her hands when they started to spark out of control again. “Why is this happening to me? Why now?”

Elsa moved until she had full view of Emma. “It happens. The same thing happened with me when I had no one to teach me how to control my powers. Let me help you Emma please. I promise you everything will work out just fine.” She moved closer.

“How do you know? My family is afraid of me. Regina’s mad at me, Killian is drunk almost all the time. I destroyed the station when I had a confrontation with Ingrid, I almost hurt David and Killian. They think I’m a monster. Wouldn’t be the first time anyone’s called me one.” She admitted the latter with a whisper. “They don’t understand me or know exactly what it was like for me growing up.”

Elsa’s heart went out to her friend. “I do know what that’s like. Remember the conversation we had before at the town line when you were trapped with me? We eventually got out though. You know… when I talked about turning my kingdom into an eternal winter? How it took Anna to get through to me and she helped me to reverse the spell.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. But how do I deal with my family’s rejection? I have been through that so many times when I was growing up. Being sent away and moving from home to home when nobody wanted someone like me.” She sighed before she continued, not wanting to dwell on the past any more than she had to. “But anyways um… Ingrid told me some things. I don’t even know what to make of what she’s shared with me. She said something about you and her being my uh real family. I don’t know how that's possible... and uh she also mentioned Lily and the dragon…”

“Lily’s the one we saw on that camera and tv thing is she? Before we saw that Ingrid knew you when you were a kid?” Elsa asked, remembering when Emma showed them the video back in the Sheriff’s station.

Emma nodded as she showed Elsa the moon shaped mark on her wrist. “I found Rumple. Ingrid told me he lied to me and Well I needed to find out what the connection between the dragon and Lily was. He wouldn’t tell me, but said he would wake the dragon up so she could tell me herself. He mentioned that Lily and I were bound by blood and by the moon and the star. The thing is Lily had this star necklace and I had the moon one until we decided to switch them as a symbol of our friendship.” She rubbed her birthmark. “Lily has a mark like this on her wrist but hers has the shape of a star.” She explained. Emma had a feeling there was a bigger connection to them having birthmarks like they had, and it left this nagging feeling that she should know Lily even more than she did. 

Elsa looked closely. “Ingrid thinks we’re related doesn’t she? I mean she really wants for us to be sisters, the three of us. I do hope she isn’t trying to cloud your judgement. But what if there’s some truth to what she is saying?” Elsa was trying to make some sense out of what Ingrid was saying about everything she heard based on what Emma shared with her. “But for some reason it sounds like Rumple knows something more than he is willing to tell you. Did you at least find out what he lied to you about?”

“Ingrid hinted that it was something about me being the Savior. He insisted that it was what I was supposed to be.” Emma bit her lip as she shrugged. “Maybe once the dragon wakes up everything will make better sense. There has to be an explanation for why all this is happening to me and what the connection is to what Ingrid and Rumple have said to me.” She was about to say something else when she heard someone coming. “What…”

“Ma? It me.” It was Henry. He had found them. “I just wanted to make sure you were…”

Emma moved away when her son got too close. “Please don’t… I love you so much kid, but I don’t want to hurt you. My powers… I have no control over them. I…”

Elsa moved between them, hoping to help Emma have better control. “I’m trying to help your mom. At least until I can help her get a better handle of her powers.”

He nodded, glad that his mother wasn’t alone. “I trust you mom. I want to help you! Please trust me.” Henry moved closer.

“No Henry. Please go! It’s too dangerous for anyone to be around me!” Emma tried to warn Henry, wanting more than anything to be able to hold her son in her arms. He was all she had right now and she didn’t want her unpredictable powers to push him away like it had with everyone else.

“Mom please! I can help you and we can take care of this together…” Henry insisted.

“GO!!!” Emma snapped. She could feel her powers getting out of control again. She tried to rein in her powers. “Please GO!!!” A surge of power erupted from her hands, knocking Henry back. She sobbed when she saw what her power did. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. “No! No I’m sorry!”

Henry got up, feeling disoriented and a throbbing started at the back of his head. He touched the injured area and noticed his fingers had blood on them. He knew his mother had not meant to do that, but now it was time for him to go. “I’m okay. It’s going to be okay ma.” He left, running back in the direction he came from.

Emma cried, hating it that her powers were the reason why her son had gotten hurt. She felt Elsa wrap her arms around her shoulders. She was glad she was there right now even though she felt alone. She knew once Elsa found Anna, they too would be gone from her life. “Maybe I need to get rid of my powers. I need to fix this. I want to fix it so my magic can’t hurt anyone else again.”

Elsa shook her head. “Don’t do that please. No. That’s not the answer to your problems. Once you accept who you are, you should be able to control your powers. This is who you are Emma. This is a part of you. I had to learn to love myself and to come to terms with this power I have. Once I accepted all of me, I was able to reverse my powers and fix everything. Let me help you Emma.” She moved her hands towards Emma’s, wanting to show her it was okay to be different, to be unique.

Emma shrank back out of Elsa’s arms and reach. “How do you know I won’t hurt you or anyone else once I do?”

“It’s a good feeling I have. If anything, I have been in your shoes too. I know what it’s like to be treated the way you have. But don’t let that make you lose track of who you really are. I’m proud to be your friend and I wouldn’t want you to change for anything. If I can accept you for who you are, then it’s time you did too.” She reached out for Emma again.

Emma eyed Elsa’s offered hand, not wanting to lose their friendship. She looked at the platinum blonde who assured her with a smile that everything would be okay. She could see how genuine Elsa was being. She sighed deeply, deciding to take a leap of faith. She reached out with a shaky hand slowly until she felt Elsa meet her the rest of the way. 

When their hands touched, there was a burst of energy that moved through them, surprising them both. They laughed and then they were hugging as a look of relief came over Emma. 

“Thank you, my friend.” Emma smiled, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She’d finally accepted her powers and suddenly they were no longer out of her control.

“That’s what friends are for.” Elsa chuckled as she hugged her again. “Ready to get back? Maybe get started on helping me find Anna?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, lets go.” They got in her car and were headed back to town.

########

Regina returned to the loft as soon as she heard what had happened to Henry. “Where is he?” She couldn’t believe Emma had hurt their son. Mary Margaret had called her and told her what Henry had shared with them about how he had gotten injured. 

“He is upstairs.” The Charmings informed her.

When Henry saw his brunette mother, he didn’t want to look at her. He was still feeling upset with her, but allowed his mother to check on him. She was still his mother after all.

“Where does it hurt?” She was glad Henry was allowing her to look. She healed the cut. “When I find her, I will make sure she knows she cannot do that again. I will not let her get anywhere near yo...”

Henry shook his head. “Mom. Don’t. It’s not her fault. She didn’t know what to do with her powers. She has no one to teach her. I’m just glad Elsa is helping her since no one else seems eager to find her or help her.” He glared at his mother. "Why are you angry with Ma? Is it because she brought Marian back? Or is it because you're upset that Robin has a wife?"

“Henry. It’s between Miss Swan and myself. Your mother knows better than to put her nose where it doesn’t belong.” Regina started. She was getting upset and Henry noticed. 

“I don’t want to hear it. You always look for people to put the blame on for your problems. Ma didn't do anything wrong. Robin did. And you know it. I don’t like what this is doing to our family!” Henry retorted. He hated it even more that he didn't see as much of his mother as he would like. Robin was always in the way and taking up his time with his mother. And now that his Ma was in trouble everyone was keeping their distance and he hated it! He felt helpless wanting to help Emma. 

Regina sighed, knowing when her son was upset with her. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And now that I have taken care of your cut…” She clearly didn't want to talk about Emma. 

The door opened downstairs as the Charmings decided to go out, taking Neal over to Ashley’s before they would go for a walk.

########

A few minutes later, Emma and Elsa had arrived at the Station, hoping to see if they could figure out where to start looking for Anna.

The moment they arrived, Emma noticed they were not letting her into the Station. “Are you freaking kidding me? I am the Sheriff! Let me through!”

“Sorry Swan, no can do.” It was Killian as he came around Mulan who was preventing her from entering the Station. “We were told to restrain you until your father can talk with you. He is the new Sheriff now and Mulan is the new deputy.” He took ahold of Emma’s elbow, preparing to restrain her so Mulan could put the cuffs on her.

Emma scoffed angrily as she jerked her arm away from him. This action on his part alone, was a huge betrayal. “Just who the hell does he think he is?! He can’t do that without an election. That’s not the way…”

Mulan interrupted Emma. “But your father is the pri…”

“If you say Prince, you’re going to have a problem with me.” Emma retorted. “You all came from the Enchanted Forest. You forget this is MY world, my laws. My father doesn’t have authority here as long as I am the Sheriff.” She jerked herself free from Killian’s grip when he tried to get ahold of her again. “And you keep your hand to yourself! We’re done here. Get out!” She grabbed the badge Mulan was wearing and took her gun.

Killian looked at his girlfriend. “Swan, don’t do this please. Your powers are why we are doing this…”

Elsa finally spoke up. “Well you don’t need to worry about her powers anymore. While you all turned your backs on her, I helped her to get her powers back under control.”

“That goes to show who your true friends really are.” Emma replied, snubbing Killian. It was clear she wasn’t going to forget what he or her family did to her. She was still upset with them and had put her walls back up. It was what she had to do every time she was moved from foster home to foster home. She had to protect herself and steel herself from getting hurt every single time. She pulled Elsa into her office and shut the door, indicating that their presence was not wanted. Killian and Mulan didn’t know what else to do, but they had no choice and they left.

Elsa looked at Emma and hugged her. “I’m sorry you’re dealing with this. But you’re not alone. I’m here. I hate to bother you, but we need to find my sister soon.”

Emma nodded. She did appreciate that Elsa was there for her. “Yeah, we need to do that. We also need to figure out what Ingrid is really up to and why she said the things she did.” She ran her hand through her hair, thinking about what to do next. “I’ll tell you what… we should go see why Ingrid insisted we find the dragon and then we will find your sister.”

“You told me that you killed her so why would…” Elsa was confused.

“Rumple… uh Gold also mentioned that dragons were immortal and when we find Anna, we also need to find Lily. He said once we get to the dragon, the truth would be revealed.” Emma explained.

“In that case, let’s go.” Elsa smiled as they left the station and headed for the clock tower.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma discovers the truth as does Elsa and it's a huge bombshell...

Shattered Paths  
Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. Oh boy, Henry is upset with his family's inability to be of any help to Emma. He feels frustrated with Regina. Emma and Elsa are about to find a way to get information from the dragon. At least that's what Emma is hoping to do even though she knows she's slayed the dragon before despite what Rumple said to her. What are the Charmings up to? Where did they go? Where's Cruella and Ursula? Ingrid? So many things are about to happen. 

########

Emma and Elsa went to the library where she then led the platinum blonde over to an intricate design on a wall. Emma pressed the area she knew would reveal the elevator that would take them down to where she had last slayed the dragon. Elsa was intrigued by the technology they had and was amazed by how they could move up and down without having to worry about using the stairs. 

Emma smiled at her friend's reaction as they reached their destination. Once the doors opened, Emma realized they weren't the only ones looking for the dragon. She put her finger on her mouth indicating to Elsa they needed to be quiet. 

They crept closer to where they could hear people talking, and moved behind some boulders. Emma peered around and saw the Charmings there with Rumple as well as Cruella and Ursula. She noticed how Rumple was backing up from a pile of ashes which seemed to be coming alive as a beast emerged as it flew from the ashes before transforming into a woman who was holding a scepter. She was wearing a horned headdress. This woman seemed extremely pissed off with her parents.

Emma frowned as she debated on whether or not to come to their rescue. She knew her parents were afraid of her powers. 

Elsa turned to look at Emma, waiting to see if they should help the Charmings. she decided to follow Emma's example and wait to see what would happen next. 

Mary Margaret spoke up. "Please, Maleficent we're sorry for what we did all these years ago. We didn't know what the Apprentice planned to do with your baby. Please forgive us. I'm begging you… just don't tell our daughter what we did!"

David moved to put his arms around his wife's shoulders. "We never intended for you to lose your baby. We wanted to…" He started. 

Maleficent scoffed and gave them a very harsh cold look. "You're not getting off that easy. I want you to feel every unyielding moment of my pain. I want you to know what it feels like to go through what I did. You think I will let this go? No. I want you to suffer!!!"

Emma felt like there was a hot searing knife twisting in her guts when she heard that her parents wanted to keep this secret from her. She felt cold inside, numb until fury began to boil deep inside her. Maleficent had a baby? What did her parents do? 

Maleficent wasn't done. "You did this to me. I want you to suffer long and hard and pay for this pain you caused. You're the reason why I don't have my… "

Rumple smiled mysteriously as he realized they had company. He knew who had heard them. He moved over to Maleficent and murmured things into her ear. He told her things she needed to know, revealing certain information that Maleficent would need to be aware of. 

"What's going on?" David asked. He pulled his wife even closer just in case he needed to protect her. 

Maleficent gasped. "You're sure of this? You're not… " She moved and took a real deep breath gasping again at what the scents were telling her. She laughed softly. "Ah! This is perfect timing! Now what was that you two were saying about not wanting your…" She made quotation marks in the air. "'Daughter' to know what you did, when you stole my babies from me?" She chuckled. 

Mary Margaret felt dread in the pit of her stomach. It sounded like the dragon had every intention of telling Emma everything. She got down on her knees and tried again. "PLEASE!!! What do I have to do to get you to agree to leave Emma out of what happened between the three of us?! She doesn't need to know!!! I will do anything you want!!! Anything!!! Nobody needs to know what we did. Just please…"

Rumple laughed. "I'm afraid it's too late for that dearie. We have company."

Emma knew it was a moot point to remain hidden now that they knew they were there. Especially now, when she needed answers. She stepped out, her face a mask of betrayal and a mix of coldness and rage. They had stolen Maleficent's babies? She couldn't even begin to imagine how that had happened. But she didn't like it one bit. 

Elsa followed suit. Had the Charmings really stolen the dragon's babies? She was shocked, but at the same time curious to know what else happened. She couldn't believe Emma's family was keeping secrets from her. 

The Charmings paled as they saw Emma was there. Seeing the look on their daughter's face, Mary Margaret just had to ask. "Emma! H-how much did you h-hear?" 

Emma looked at Maleficent, seeing the way she was looking at her. She had so many questions, she needed answers. "I heard enough Mary Margaret. You and David were keeping secrets from me. Why? What did you do with her babies? Why would you go and steal them from her?! What did you not want me to know?"

David spoke up when Mary Margaret whimpered, not wanting to tell their daughter. "We had no choice Emma. Your mother and I… we had visions of you. Mine was of you as a baby but… your mother, she saw you when you were older, a teenager. You… "

Mary Margaret picked up from there. "You were so angry with me. You ripped my heart out and I told you that I was your mother… you didn't care! And you killed me! You were so dark, so evil. We did what we had to! We needed to get that darkness out of you!" She had tears falling down her cheeks. 

David continued. "We reached out to the Apprentice and asked for his help. He said we needed a vessel for your darkness."

Mary Margaret nodded as she looked at Maleficent. "We knew Maleficent had just given birth. We decided if we were to put your darkness in a vessel, her egg would be the perfect place to put yo…"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" Emma snapped. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" She looked back at Maleficent and then at her parents. "My darkness?" She scoffed. "REALLY?! How the hell is that even possible?!" She shook her head. "Especially if I am supposed to be the product of true love? How can true love create something like darkness? Was that a lie?"

Cruella and Ursula watched the drama unfolding before their eyes with intrigue. They were finding all this to be very entertaining. They couldn't wait to see what else would happen next. 

"We don't know… I mean… " David started. "But… why are you here?"

Emma scoffed. "I guess you really didn't want me to find out the part you two played in what happened to Maleficent and her babies." She saw that he was carrying a gun and wearing a badge. It reminded her of what happened back at the station. She marched up to him and tore the badge off and grabbed his gun. "You're not the sheriff, I am. You don't become one without having an election."

David got defensive. "But your powers… they were out of control and I wasn't about to let you…" He stopped himself from forgetting who he was talking to. "I'm your father! You were out of line earlier and I decided it was the best course of action to take…"

Elsa spoke up. "You turned your backs on Emma when you saw how much magic she had. It scared you and you rejected her. I helped her to get her powers under control. She never meant to…" She took a deep breath. "You call yourselves her parents but your actions say otherwise."

David glared at Elsa. "Stay out of this! Emma's powers were out of control!" He looked at his daughter. "They were supposed to arrest you! Just wait until I talk with Killian. He promised he would have the situation under control and then…"

Emma shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "You were going to have me arrested by civilians?! You appointed Mulan to be your deputy and Hook?! That's NOT your job! You had no right!" She felt Elsa put her hand on her shoulder. Emma couldn't believe how stupid David really was. She scoffed. "Regina was right. You ARE an idiot!!!"

Mary Margaret stood by her husband. "We're your parents! I am the Queen and your father…" She completely disregarded what Emma and Elsa said to them, not getting the point. 

Maleficent laughed. She enjoyed seeing the way Emma put those Charmings in their place. "He is nothing but a shepherd! A commoner. He only acted as a prince when his brother was killed and Rumple here decided to train him to take over. You're still a princess, Snow White. Shall we get back to the matter at hand?"

Rumple interrupted. "Well dearies there's a price you Charmings needed to pay. When you asked the Apprentice for help, that was dark magic you used. And magic always comes with a price."

"Do you mind imp?" Maleficent wanted to be the one to tell them everything. She moved over to where Emma and Elsa were standing. "The reason why your powers were out of control, darling is because you're waking up. That vision those Charmings had? The baby the shepherd saw? That baby was their daughter yes. But the angry girl Snow saw? That was you darling. Not their daughter." Her eyes had a dark glint to them as she had a victorious smile on her face. 

Emma's eyes grew wide as she realized what Maleficent was implying. "If that's true…" She didn't feel her lie detector go off at this point. "How the hell did I end up with the baby blanket with my name on it and those memories…"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you lying?!" Mary Margaret cried. "I gave birth to her!!!" David glared at the dragon as he tried to console his wife. 

Rumple smirked. "The baby you gave birth to, she was sent to the same place Emma was. The same place her sister was. But your baby died that night. The night Pinocchio abandoned her for an adventure he wanted to go on with the older kids. Seeing that the baby died, the caretakers decided not to let her blanket go to waste and put it with you. By then, another family had already adopted your sister."

David exploded. "You're lying!!! That did not happen and you know it!!! I had a vision of my daughter!!!"

"That was a vision that would have come true had you not messed with dark magic in the first place. Your actions alone caused this to happen. That price you paid? The "darkness" You thought your daughter had? You put her essence, her powers inside Maleficent's girls. They absorbed her powers, the light and the dark. When she was born, as a result, she couldn't survive in this world without magic. That dearies is on you. And then you stole Maleficent's babies. The Apprentice sent them into the portal. Had he not done that, and had you not thrown your daughter away, we would have been able to fix your mistake. We would have been able to save your daughter." Rumple explained. "She would have been the savior. But because Emma and her sister had her powers, things changed."

Emma felt like she had been hit by a mack truck. She stumbled backwards in shock as she realized what this all meant. The Charmings weren't her parents? That would explain why she never felt a connection with them. She had a sister? What the hell? She turned and looked at the Charmings and realized it was all beginning to make sense. "You did this!"

Elsa was floored as she tried to comfort Emma. This was bigger than what happened earlier. 

Cruella laughed, finding this all so very amusing. Ursula smirked. 

The Charmings started shouting, refusing to accept that this had happened. They refused to accept that Emma was not their daughter and that their baby had died. They tried to move closer to Emma, to convince her not to believe a word those villains were saying. 

Emma moved away from them, distancing herself from the Charmings as she digested everything she heard. Right now, she couldn't stand to have those two touching her. She pushed them back with a blast of energy. "DON'T. TOUCH. ME!!!" A part of her wanted to run away and forget any of this happened. But still… she needed answers. She looked back at Maleficent. "You're my mother? What about my sister?" She wanted to know what became of her sister. 

Maleficent moved closer to her. "Oh darling yes! You're mine." She then looked at Elsa. "Somehow you both are. But you were not born together. I clearly got someone with child. You two smell alike. You're sisters yes. But Emma, you have a twin sister who hatched with you before you were separated."

Now it was Elsa's turn to be surprised. "What? Emma is my sister? But… what about Anna?" Snowflakes were floating around her. 

Rumple smiled. "You were adopted dearie. Your birth mother had her memories taken away. Until very recently that is." He remembered Anna very well. 

Maleficent's eyebrows rose in surprise as she saw the snowflakes. "Ingrid." She murmured. 

Elsa and Emma gasped as they shared a look. "Ingrid? You know who she is?"

It was then that they realized the Charmings were missing. They had gotten away. 

Maleficent sighed. She would worry about those two later. "I do, yes. She was my lover until one day, she vanished. Do you know her?"

The younger blondes nodded at the same time. "We do, yes. In fact she's here. Does this mean…"

The dragon smiled and nodded. "She's your other mother." She was looking forward to touching base with Ingrid soon. 

Emma was surprised. "That explains why she tried to adopt me a long time ago… but you said I have a twin sister?" She wanted to get back to the subject. 

"Yes. You need to find her as soon as possible and then we will be able to deal with those Charmings." Maleficent replied. She wanted so badly to hug her daughters. She stepped even closer. "May I?"

Emma and Elsa shared a look before deciding to give it a try. They nodded and then Maleficent was hugging them and kissing their cheeks. She was so glad to have her daughters there with her. Elsa was a nice surprise and she was looking forward to seeing Ingrid and talking with her. 

As Emma hugged her mother, she felt this connection with her and it felt right. She was still madder than hell with those Charmings for what happened. "Who is my sister? Do you know? Because I have a talent for finding people. I could find her and bring her home."

Maleficent beamed when Emma said that. She turned to look at the imp. "Do you know who she is?"

"Let's take this back to my pawnshop. We will find out." With that said, they were all brought back there with magic. They stood before a mirror. "Do you have anything that belongs to her?" He asked the dragon. 

Maleficent gasped as she nodded. She took out two baby rattles, giving one to Emma. "This was supposed to be yours." She handed the purple rattle to Rumple. They saw an engraving of a star on it. 

Emma looked at her baby rattle, seeing there was a crescent moon engraved on it. She gasped as she showed them the moon birthmark on her wrist. 

Maleficent's eyes grew misty as she kissed Emma's birthmark. Soon they saw images of Emma and her sister when they were babies hatching from their egg. It wasn't until her sister was adopted that they saw the mark of the star on her wrist and the baby being named Lilith, Lily Page that Emma gasped loudly. 

Emma backed up in surprise as she realized who her sister was. "Lily?! Shit!!!" She ran off to the station to do some research. 

"Emma!" Elsa ran after her sister, wanting to know what was going on. 

Rumple smiled. "I think our Miss Swan knows who she is. You might want to go after her."

Maleficent did just that as she left with Cruella and Ursula. 

Regina found Emma first. "Emma? Just what do you think you are doing here? " She was still mad about Emma hurting their son. She had planned to pick up the papers David had left for her when she saw that Emma was looking at something on the screen. "Who is that?"

Emma scoffed. "Oh now you're talking to me? Where the hell have you been?" She was very upset right now and finding out Lily was her sister and having Regina there wasn't helping her. With everything that happened, she needed to vent out her anger. Regina just happened to be there and the very fact Regina had pretty much shut her out of her life for the past few weeks was the flame that lit the fuse that was waiting to explode. 

Regina scoffed. "Well who blew that wall off this building, Miss Swan? You owe me for that. In fact, you can forget picking up your paycheck for the next few years. And YOU hurt MY son!!! You'll stay away from him or so help me I will…"

Elsa stormed into the office when she heard what Regina said to her sister. "Leave her alone!!! This constant fighting with Emma, lashing out against her over and over again has got to STOP!!!" Huge icicles pushed Regina back, separating them. 

"Stay out of this SNOWFLAKE!!!" Regina snapped. 

Emma had a look of hurt in her eyes as she stood up and faced her former friend. "You know as well as I do, that I would never hurt OUR son!!! Not on purpose. I know you're mad at me for bringing Marian here. I had NO idea who she was!!! That's not my fault. But the way you're taking your anger out on me… all I wanted was to be your friend. But ever since I came back with Marian…"

"You should never have done that!!! You need to stay the hell out of my business and go back to your mommy and daddy. I have better things to do than let you be a waste of my time. I have no need or use for you Miss Swan. Do me and MY son a favor and get the hell out of my town."

Emma felt as if her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Yet Elsa moved and wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders. She could see she was hurting. The room got significantly colder as she turned to look at the Mayor. "How dare you?! I don't care what's going on with you. But you have absolutely no idea what is happening with Emma or her family. Clearly you don't want to be a part of her life. But she has a family here. She's not going anywhere. You need to get your head out of your ass and take a real good look around you… "

"Did I ask you for your advice? I'm not going to apologize for being who I…"

"Oh yes you will, darling or I will make your life so very miserable. You will be begging for it to end. And I will never grant you that relief."

"Neither will I." Another voice sounded. 

The three women turned to look at the two women who showed up. 

Emma and Elsa were surprised to see Ingrid there. The Snow Queen strode into the office as she stood by her daughters. 

Regina was rather surprised to see her old friend up and about in Storybrooke. She had brought Cruella and Ursula there. She couldn't even begin to understand why Maleficent was protecting Emma of all people. "Maleficent. What are you doing here?"


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is shocked to learn why Maleficent would come to Emma's aide. She is in for a huge awakening. She and Emma have a talk...

Shattered Paths  
Chapter four

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Ohhh boy!!! Is our Regina going to be in for a huge awakening!!! Lol don't worry this is an eventual SQ story. We definitely need to get those two to sit down and have a long talk. And our Snow Queen has something very important to share with our Queen. Hehe heh!!!! *giggles*

########

Maleficent glared coldly at Regina as she moved to wrap her arm around Emma's shoulders. "I will NOT have you talking to Emma like that or making threats. If you would stop and listen to your friend, you would see what is going on, because it doesn't just affect her, but also the son you both clearly share. Now sit down and SHUT your damn trap for once!!!"

Regina stared at her old mentor in surprise. "What is it to you? Why are you so worried about Miss Swan's well being?" She then eyed Ingrid. "And WHY hasn't anyone put you under arrest yet? Or is it simply because Emma blasted that wa… "

Maleficent growled as her eyes began glowing. She'd had enough. That growl got Regina's attention as she turned to see Mal stalking towards her in a menacing way. "Because… she's… my… daughter!!!" As she said that, she was now nose to nose with the Mayor. 

Regina gasped in surprise, her eyes wide as saucers, her jaw dropping as she found herself sitting down fast. The dragon was in her space and she had no choice but to sit down. Her eyes moved slowly to look at Emma. "Y-your d-daughter? But how? I thought…"

"Mine too. Just as Elsa is." Ingrid replied, amused by the look on Regina's face. "And they have another sister. I gave birth to Elsa while Mal here gave birth to our twins. Emma and Lily."

Regina felt like she had been thrown out of the loop for a while. She looked at Mal. "You were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

Maleficent stared her down before replying. "You wonder why? Because when you stole that curse from me, I just didn't fight back harder. I. Was. Pregnant. I had to protect my babies. But you were being such a stubborn fool! You wouldn't have listened. Your first try at enacting that curse failed. By the time of your second try… my daughters were stolen from me!!! You never came back to see me! Instead, we all ended up here!!! And you kept me locked up!!!" She growled. 

The Snow Queen smiled. "Luckily, I already had a way to slip into your town unseen and untouched by your curse." Ingrid added. "I know what you have been up to with Robin's beloved wife lying next door, a block of ice turning into a frozen statue thanks to what I did. But let me tell you something darling. While Robin's wife is lying there, frozen… she's still very much aware of her surroundings. She may look like she's sleeping, but she isn't. She can hear what's being said and what's happening around her. You think she didn't hear what you were doing with her husband while she was in the room next door?" She smirked upon seeing the way Regina's face fell. She could see that guilt come over her. 

Emma looked at Regina and bit her lip when she heard what happened between her son's mother and the tree hugger. "Where was Henry when you did that Regina? I hope my son didn't…"

Regina felt like she needed to defend herself. "I'm sorry… uhh why am I apologizing to you? I was stressed out looking for a cure to heal Marian from that freezing spell Ingrid put on her! She's dying and I needed… uhh Robin... He needed a distraction so we…"

Emma scoffed. "Really? Robin needed a distraction? What about all his talk of a code of honor? That man definitely doesn't think with his head. At least not the one that's supposed to. I feel sorry for you if you go for weak guys like that."

Regina took offense at what Emma said. "Excuse me? What about you? You had a child when you were a teenager!" Regina retorted. 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hah! You would throw that in my face?! I was tricked!!! He was much older than I was! Yes I was naive! I was lonely! I was a teenager on the run. I wanted a friend. He fucking used me and fucking set me up for a fucking crime he committed!!! You fucking knew about that!!! That bastard took advantage of me so don't you dare!!! Don't you fucking dare make yourself feel better for putting me down and making me relive the past!!! I don't do that to you!!!" Emma's eyes were glowing. The lights began flickering. 

Regina didn't like the way she was feeling right now. She knew Emma was right and her words never mind, seeing the pain in Emma's eyes were killing her. But she wasn't ready to let this go just yet. "Marian. You brought my past back!!!" She was not used to seeing Emma with glowing eyes. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. The Mayor knew she was being mean and petty, but she wasn't ready to back down just yet, wanting to stay angry. But her facade was cracking and starting to crumble. 

Ingrid laughed. "You want to know why I turned her into a block of ice? First things first." She smirked. "My daughter really does have a point if you stop and think about it. Robin was so willing to cheat on his wife with you. What makes you think he wouldn't have done the same to you? You think he was still faithful to you once 'Marian' came back? Regardless of what really happened… you're angry with Emma for bringing his wife home because you were happy to have him all to yourself. Forgetting you also had a great thing going without him making a big mess out of your life. I heard Henry long before Elsa came to this town. He came in for some ice cream when he was feeling down. He absolutely hated it that you were spending so much more time with that man and his son than you did with him. He felt that Robin took priority in your eyes, that Robin and Roland were taking up too much of your time and were taking over. They were crowding his space and taking up your usual routines that Henry loved sharing with you. He misses the dinners he shared with you AND Emma together as a family."

Regina looked down at her lap, feeling waves of guilt washing over her as she remembered the conversation she had with Henry. It was true. She realized the truth and it left a very bitter taste in her mouth. "But Robin's supposed to be my true love. Tink said so a long time ago with his lion tattoo and all… she showed me. When will I ever get my happy ending? I mean that's…"

"What about Henry?" Maleficent reminded Regina. "Does Robin take priority over your relationship with your son?" 

Regina shook her head in response to that. "No."

"Well then." Ingrid sighed Before proceeding to tell Regina more. "The truth of the matter is… Emma never really brought Marian back with her. That woman was already dead. I already knew she wasn't who she said she was. Like Emma, I can always tell when someone is lying. She fooled everyone. Emma would have known had she not been distracted by the changes happening in her life. With her magic getting out of control and with the problems she's been having with everything going on. You see, someone's taken over Marian's body and is masquerading as Robin's wife. She did that in order to hitch a ride back here, knowing very well, she would put a great big wench in your life, including the friendship you had with Emma. That was one of her goals. Looks like she's succeeded."

Regina closed her eyes as she digested this new bombshell of information. "If she's not Marian then… what the hell?! How is that possible? I know I have many enemies and the last person who was a huge thorn in my side…"

Emma bit her lip as she felt conflicting emotions. "She's not… Marian? Then let me share the same colorful sentiments Madam Mayor here just said. What the hell?!" She couldn't help but think about what Regina said about Tink and the meaning behind the lion tattoo. Emma unconsciously rubbed her Lyon flower tattoo on her other wrist. She also rubbed her shoulder, pretending she had a sore muscle there.

Regina shared a look with Emma, feeling some of her anger with her starting to lessen. She looked at Ingrid, Maleficent and even Elsa as she was beginning to realize there was so much more to what happened with them. "Well then it looks like I am going to need to find out what is going on with Marian. I need to see who she really is." 

"I can help you. If you'll let me. It's the least I can do since I was the one who brought her here." Emma suggested. 

Regina sighed as she nodded her consent to Emma. 

Ingrid smiled. "Just remember, things are not as they seem. That one still has her claws deep in Robin, frozen or not." She warned her. "Let's go for a walk Elsa. We need to talk."

Elsa nodded, looking at Emma who gave her a quick nod. Then she left with Ingrid. 

Maleficent put her hands on Emma's shoulders. *Just remember. I'm not very far away.* she chuckled when Emma was surprised at their method of communication. She kissed Emma's cheek. 

*Alright… mom.* she smiled at the way the older dragon got misty eyed at that. She waited until Cruella and Ursula also left with her mother. Cruella had touched Emma's arm and smiled at her before she left. Emma looked back at Regina, knowing there were a lot they needed to talk about. Before she could say anything, Regina stood up. 

"Before we do anything about this whole mess we're in, I am in serious need of some cider." She looked at her watch before she made an offer. "How about we take this to my place and we can… talk? Maybe I can offer some refreshments?" It felt a bit awkward knowing that she had said some very hurtful things to Emma. She wasn't sure where things stood between them yet.

Emma sighed and nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. Where's Henry? Is he okay?"

Regina nodded. "He's at the loft." She then took Emma to her house. 

Emma sighed. "I think we should pick him up or have Elsa pick him up. He shouldn't be there with them."

Regina went to pour them some cider and brought their drinks over. "Yes you're probably right. But we do need to work out a few things first."

Emma nodded as she took her cider and sipped the liquor. She realized that she'd missed the taste. She sat down once Regina did, opting to sit next to her. "Alright. So where do we start?"

Regina sighed as she looked at Emma for a moment. "I really need to apologize for my abhorrent behavior towards you."

Emma tilted her head. "What?" She pretended not to have heard what the brunette said. 

Regina gave her the look. "Don't tell me I need to speak in a language you understand, Miss Swan."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she remembered Regina's use of such language not so long ago. It had amused her to no end. "Hmm?"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was an asshole. You happy?" She tried not to show it, but her lip was twitching. 

Emma laughed getting a kick out of this Regina. Soon, Regina was smirking and then she started chuckling. 

They finished their drink and Regina decided to pour them some more cider. She had not realized how much she'd missed this sort of rappaport with the blonde sheriff. It felt good to not be fighting or angry with her anymore. 

"So Maleficent and Ingrid? Elsa is your sister and you both have another one? Did you ever find out how you got stolen from your mother?" She had so many questions and knew they needed a lot of catching up to do. 

Emma sighed as she drank the rest of her cider before she started talking. "I wanted so badly to tell you what was going on after that whole thing with my powers getting out of control… and then I remembered you were still mad at me. I'm just glad Elsa was there for me. Did you give David permission to be a sheriff or appoint Mulan as deputy?"

"Without an election? No, I most certainly did not. Did he take it upon himself to do that?" She rolled her eyes. "Idiot!!!" She decided it was time for some wine and proceeded to get some glasses and poured red wine for them to drink. 

Emma chuckled. "I told him you were right. That he was an idiot." She grinned, loving the way Regina's smile grew at that. Gods she missed that smile of hers! 

"Do those idiots know they're not your parents?" Regina asked as she sat back down and sipped her wine. 

Emma shook her head as she grew serious. "You asked me how my sister and I got stolen from our mother before we hatched. The truth is those damned Charmings came into the caverns after Maleficent had given birth to our egg. I get a feeling Mom has more to say about that day. I have every intention of finding out. And then when I learned Lily was actually my twin sister…"

"Lily?" Regina gasped, remembering when Emma had brought her up when she'd come looking for her forgiveness, wanting to be given another chance. She realized what Ingrid had said earlier. "I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact you're not a Charming." She shook her head and looked back at Emma. She inhaled sharply when she saw Emma's eyes were glowing. "Your eyes…" It finally hit her that Emma was indeed the dragon's daughter. "They're just like Mal's." She could see how angry Emma was. She could not believe the nerve of those Charmings for doing what they did to Emma, Lily and their family. "I'm so sorry Emma. You didn't deserve to have any of this happen to you." She knew that Emma had been through so much, long before she came to Storybrooke.

Emma nodded as she gulped her wine down. "They will fucking pay!" She was going to make sure of it. "I need to get Henry away from them. I need to get my things out of that loft, the sooner, the better. I should have known that all this was too good to be true when they called me a monster!" She took out her phone and called Ingrid who was with Elsa. She made arrangements for them to pick Henry up. 

Regina gasped when she heard what the Charmings had called Emma. She decided to call Ruby and explain the situation with her. She had her meet Elsa so they could pick Henry up and should the Charmings give Elsa a hard time, Ruby would be able to pass on a message to Henry so he would know his parents had patched things up and were repairing their friendship. Ruby agreed to meet with Elsa after she spoke a few minutes with Emma and the blonde explained some of what happened so the wolf girl would get an idea of what happened. 

Emma was grateful that Ruby heard her out and gave her the chance to explain her side of things. 

Regina took a deep breath once they were done with making the calls. She was still digesting everything she'd learned. She still had more questions. "How did Ingrid know what I've been up to? She made me feel so… exposed."

Emma shrugged. "I'm still finding things out about her too. When I arrested her and confronted her at the station, she revealed a lot to me. She told me that once I talked with the dragon and brought Lily home, everything would make sense and I would get the answers I needed. She also mentioned that Elsa was a part of it too and that Ingrid was our real family. She said she knew more than enough about me. Of course I lost my temper and with my powers running out of control…" Emma grimaced. 

Regina nodded as a light bulb went on in her mind at this. "That's how you blew that wall out?" She saw the answer on the sheriff's face. "You were pissed off. Your powers are tied in with your emotions."

"Yeah… it's like my entire life was a lie. And knowing I crossed paths with Lily and it turned out she was my sister all along. Had I known, I would have… I just need to find my sister and bring her home. Elsa is upset too because she just found out that Anna isn't her sister, like me she feels conflicted about the whole thing." Emma explained. "And now I have to explain things to our son. I don't want him hanging out with those people who played God with our lives. Never again!!!" She growled. 

Regina nodded. "I couldn't agree more dear." She understood how Emma felt about them. "And what does that pirate of yours say about all this?"

Emma shook her head and scoffed. "He was so willing to help David arrest me. I can't believe David appointed himself sheriff...made himself judge and jury! Who the hell does he think he is?! Killian actually tried to restrain me, to put handcuffs on me. And I kicked him and Mulan out of my station when that happened. We haven't spoken since. I don't think I will be kissing and making up with him anytime soon."

Regina scoffed when she heard what Captain Guyliner put Emma through. "He's such a hypocrite!!! He thinks he's one of the good guys now? No. Not by a long shot. You can do so much better than that filthy pirate! He is so good at being such a brown noser. Pretending to be on everyone's side only when it suits him!!! I really despise that man!!!"

Emma realized there was more to this story. "Are you ever going to tell me why?"

Regina sighed. "He helped Tamara and Greg to kidnap me. He was there when they tortured me and he took pleasure at my suffering. It's not the only time that happened. He was in cahoots with my mother when they teamed up on more than one occasion. I don't trust him. I just can't. He is a manipulative liar. A bastard. I never could understand what you saw in him. He threatened to take Henry from me if I ever told you any of this. I wanted you to know the truth about him and what sort of a person he really was. Now that we're working together again… I want you to be prepared. Just in case."

Emma was thoroughly disgusted by everything she learned about Killian. Her eyes glowed again and she felt her talons come out. Her teeth grew sharper. "I wish you told me what happened before. There's no way in hell I will allow him to get close to our son." She wanted to tear him apart for what he put her son's mother through. 

Our son. Regina had liked the way it sounded coming from Emma. She felt an unexpected pang of needing something more between them. She didn't know what exactly it was yet, but she liked how protective Emma was about them.

The door opened and closed. "Mom? Ma?" It was Henry. He had arrived with Ruby as well as Ingrid, Elsa and Maleficent who'd joined them. 

Emma went back to herself the moment she heard their son and turned to look at them. "Hey kid." She lit up at the sight of him there. 

Regina smiled, glad to see her Prince there. She moved to hug him as did Emma. 

Henry had a hopeful look on his face as he looked at his parents. "Does this mean you're okay now Ma? Mom you're not mad at Emma anymore? And what's going on with those two?" He asked in regards to Ingrid and Maleficent. 

Ruby was glad to see the Mayor and the sheriff were no longer at war with each other. "I told him that you both called a family meeting and requested for Henry to be home. Of course Snow didn't want to let him go. But I reminded her that you were his parents and she needed to respect that and now here we are."

"Thanks Rubes. You may stay." She then looked at her son. "I'm okay now. But we need to have a talk. Come on." Emma led them to the dining room where Regina made sure they had snacks and refreshments.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry learns about his family and plans to do some research. Belle comes with news to share...

Shattered Paths  
Chapter Five

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now Emma and Regina are about to explain the circumstances to their son. How will he handle the changes happening in their lives? Will Henry accept that Maleficent and Ingrid are his grandparents? What will happen next? 

########

Soon everyone was seated. They drank and ate what Regina offered. 

Emma then proceeded to tell Henry as well as Ruby exactly what happened that day. From what happened at the station, how Killian and the Charmings reacted, to how Emma went to see Rumple and learned things from him, how Elsa found her in the woods afterwards and how she accidentally injured Henry, what happened when they went back to the station, the confrontation she had with Killian and Mulan, how she found out David abused his position and declared himself sheriff, how she kicked them out when Killian attempted to have her arrested, how she felt betrayed. What happened when she and Elsa went to the basement of the library, how she saw the Charmings there and how Rumple brought Maleficent back and she found out the secret the Charmings didn't want her to know about. She explained then how she learned they had stolen Mal's babies and that she was never the daughter of the Charmings, how Elsa was her sister and that Ingrid was her mother as was Mal and that she had a twin sister she needed to find. She left nothing out. 

Ruby, Henry and even Regina were shocked to hear some of the details she hadn't learned before. The three of them could see that Emma had been put through the wringer as had Elsa. 

"But… why would this book tell me different?" Henry wanted to know. 

Ingrid smiled at her grandson. "The Apprentice mentioned the author has a home here and that many many versions of this book was written. Some from different realms and others with different possible endings, some with stories that have yet to be written." She explained. "In some, there are even stories where paths have been altered. Stolen potions or other methods used to alter the course meant to happen. Perhaps this is what happened with your book."

Henry frowned. He remembered when August stole his book to add pages to it. How could that have happened? "So where's the real book then, if this book is wrong?"

"Most likely at his home. Sometimes our paths can be rewritten in certain books. Or if certain fairies get their hands on certain pixie dust. Especially when stolen. They can use it to alter our stories. However when obtained with permission, then the true path can be revealed."

Regina frowned when she heard what Ingrid was saying. Stolen pixie dust could have altered her true path? She didn't like what she was hearing. Yet it gave her something to think about. Maybe she would need to talk with Tink about that. Or even the blue fairy. 

Henry nodded, deep in thought about what he learned. "Mary Margaret said this book appeared to her as if by magic. If this book didn't belong here, why was it given to me then?"

Maleficent spoke up then. "Perhaps to prepare you for what will happen in the future and to make you aware of who you are before other things fall into place, righting the wrongs that has been done. We just might find out what was meant to happen."

The dragon's answer made so much sense. Henry accepted the answer for now. "Where is the Author's house? Maybe I can find out what happened."

Emma and Regina shared a look, unsure about whether or not to allow their son to go to this place on his own. "Why don't we do that another time. I will feel better if we are there with you at all times until we know it's safe." Regina replied. 

Emma nodded in agreement. "First, we need to find a way to get my sister home and we need to help Elsa find Anna before we can…"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Regina rose from her seat. "Excuse me for a moment." She went and checked to see who was at her front step. She was surprised to see who would pay a visit to her. "Belle.what brings you by?"

Belle smiled. She had clearly been drinking. Not too much to be drunk. But just enough to want to see Regina about whatever was on her mind. "I was just at the Rabbit Hole and well… I overheard some people talking and making plans…"

Regina bit her inner cheek, having a feeling that Belle needed to tell her what happened. "I see. Why don't you come in and have a snack and maybe some water and you can tell me what you overheard?" She knew Belle wouldn't have come if it weren't important. 

Belle nodded and smiled appreciatively. "Yes, thank you." She followed the Mayor to where everyone else was. She was surprised to see who was all there. "Sorry… I didn't realize you had company." She eyed Maleficent. Distrust in her eyes as she remembered the last time she'd been in the company of the Queens of Darkness. "Uhm maybe I should…" She pointed at the door she came in from.

Emma smiled when she saw Belle there. "Why don't you join us, we can explain some things to you and you can share what's going on?" She suggested. 

Maleficent was amused as it was in her nature to be. "I'm not here to cause problems with you darling. What happened between us a long time ago, had everything to do with your dark one. We're not here for him at this time, so you're safe." She smiled. 

Henry got up and pulled out a chair for Belle. "You can sit with me." He smiled at her, happy to see her. 

Belle realized there must be something bigger happening at the moment and decided to put her concerns about the dragon aside for now. She moved and sat next to her grandson. Even though she never quite pictured herself as the grandmotherly type, preferring he called her Belle instead, he was still family in spite of who his grandfather was. She was still angry with Rumple. But she had more important things to worry about. 

Soon, Emma and Regina were seated. They proceeded to explain some things to Belle. The woman was shocked to hear what happened with the Charmings and to learn Emma and Elsa were sisters. 

"That's why I have to find our sister, Lily soon. I will never forget what the Charmings have done to us." Emma explained. 

Regina added, "So now Emma and I are working our differences out. We want to be able to fix things between us for our son's sake. Mary Margaret and David have taken things way too far, messing with Maleficent and her daughters' lives. They're hypocrites. And we really do want what's best for our son. Now what was it you needed me to know, Belle?"

The librarian was stunned by everything she learned. She now understood Maleficent was no longer a threat to her. Having had some water and eaten some snacks, her mind was clearer. "When I was at the Rabbit Hole earlier, I overheard Killian and Robin talking and making plans. They've agreed to work together to find a way to capture Emma and get the dwarves to make a bracelet to take away her magic so she will not be able to resist arrest again a second time. They mean to ask the fairies to make Emma more submissive and easier to handle. Then Killian means to take Emma away on his ship and start over with her by keeping her away from any distractions and Robin wants to take Henry away from Emma so he can raise him and Roland with you, Regina. I didn't think it was right for them to do that."

Regina exploded. "Over my dead body!!!" There was no way in hell she was going to let them do that! Not when she and Emma had started to work things out. "I'm going to be having a long talk with Robin."

"What the hell?!" Emma growled as she stood up. No way was she going to ever agree to any of this! She was getting tired of people trying to control how she lived her life. She was tired of people messing with them like that! "That fucking pirate! And that fucking thief?!" She forgot her son was there. Her eyes glowed as the room got colder. 

"Believe me, they won't get the chance to do that to you sis!" Elsa promised as their parents agreed. 

Maleficent growled. "If they try that, I will have them for dinner."

Ruby was shocked to hear how much this family was going through. She didn't think that was fair at all. She was glad Belle spoke up about this. "I'm going to call Gran and give her a heads up so she will know what's going on and be able to keep an eye out just in case. Besides, I want to know what the hell Snow and David were thinking. I won't let the pirate or thief anywhere close to Henry. I will make sure Snow keeps the dwarves on a very tight leash or else she's going to lose our friendship for good." She was dead serious about this. It showed in the way her eyes were glowing. 

Belle stood up and joined Ruby as she called Granny. "Me too! I'm sorry this is happening to you and your family."

Henry looked at his parents, aghast with what he was hearing. "I don't want anyone to separate this family! Why do they want to take me away from Ma?! Can't they see she's better now?! I don't like the pirate and I don't like Robin! I hate them!!!" He voiced his displeasure to his parents. 

Emma put her arms around Henry's shoulders. "Don't worry kid. I promise Killian and I are through. I won't let them take you away from me or your mother. We're a family and we always will be." She promised. 

Regina realized Emma made a good point. They were a family. She wasn't about to let people who had no say in this to get away with what they were planning. It was high time Robin knew where her priorities lay. And it was time to put him in his place. He had no say in what happened when it came to Henry. And she didn't like what they were planning to do with Emma. Her son's biological mother had gone through enough already. She didn't need more grief. Regina was starting to feel extremely protective of Emma Swan. 

########

After Ruby and Belle left, bringing Henry with them for a while, Ingrid looked at Elsa. "Why don't I help you find Anna? I promise to bring her back in one piece." She winked. Now that she'd reunited with her daughter, there was no reason for this amnesty with Anna. She knew how much Elsa cared about her, and vowed to make sure Anna was well protected. 

"Thanks Mom! It will bring me great relief to know Anna is safe and sound, especially from Prince Hans and his brothers." She explained to her what was happening with her sister and what she was doing. Ingrid promised to find her. 

Maleficent decided to call her friends and let them know what was going on. 

########

Emma and Regina left with Elsa and arrived at the Rabbit Hole, to see how drunk Killian and Robin were. They were disgusted with the men and Emma decided to bring them back to the station to sleep the liquor off. The women would speak with them in the morning. They checked the men over, making sure they were stripped of any tools they could use to break out of the jail. Emma kept Killian's hook, deciding that foolish pirate would not get it back until he knew there was no way in hell they would ever have a future together. She was thoroughly disgusted with him for still wanting to have her arrested even though she and Elsa had already informed him that her powers were under control. How many more times was she going to have to tell him before he would believe her?! And that damned thief wanted to take her son away?! No way in hell would she let anyone else keep trying to take her son away again!!! She was royally pissed. 

Regina was equally fed up with Robin. How dare he plot to take Henry away from Emma?! Had she still been evil, she wouldn't have cared one way or another. But Robin had crossed a line. He had no business deciding on Henry's well being. He was not his father and he would never be. It made her question her feelings for the man. Especially when certain things had been brought to light. She wanted to speak with the blue fairy and then maybe have a talk with Tinkerbell before she would decide on where things stood with Robin. But first, she would make sure he understood that Emma and Henry were OFF LIMITS to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina confront the Pirate and the Thief. They uncover several things and have a long talk.

Shattered Paths   
Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Well, now both Emma and Regina are not happy with the Pirate or the Thief. Regina plans to talk with Blue or Tink about her dilemma. Of course Emma is going to make sure that Pirate knows they are over. So many things will happen soon. 

########

As soon as the Pirate and the Thief were put in their cells, Emma and Regina shared a look. 

Regina spoke first. "I'm going to talk with Blue or Tink about something that has been brought to my attention, and then afterwards I need your help in finding out who has been pretending to be Robin's wife."

Emma nodded as she looked at the men sleeping off their liquor. "Alright. We'll meet back here? I'm going to see where those Charmings are and make sure they're not trying to start trouble. And I need to make some calls."

The Mayor agreed to meet back at the station once she got done with talking with the fairies. 

########

Regina decided to see the blue fairy first. She remembered the last time she spoke with Tink, how it didn't exactly go well. It probably wouldn't be a good idea. She found Blue where she knew she would be. That blue fairy was so predictable. "We need to talk."

The blue fairy jumped slightly. She never really trusted Regina. But she was going to be civil with her. "What about?"

Regina moved deliberately. She knew how intimidating Blue found her to be. She didn't care. She wanted answers. "That day Tink stole fairy dust to help me find my true love, how much validation does stolen dust have in finding the right person to spend the rest of my life with?" She watched Blue's reaction to her question.

Blue took in a sharp intake of breath. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that. I mean Green did lose her wings for that stunt she pulled. She did try to ask me for permission to use the dust to help you find your true love. I forbade her to help you. And then what did she do? She goes behind my back and steals the dust all because she wanted to help her friend. Of course she didn't know what effects stolen dust has."

Regina narrowed her eyes as she looked at Blue with a deadly glare. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she would hear. "And are you going to tell me what the effects are?"

Blue rolled her eyes. "They would reveal the opposite of who your true love is meant to be. Tink did tell me that the lion tattoo would show you who the person is. She didn't understand why you didn't listen to her and go after the thief. She doesn't know that stolen dust would show you the wrong person. But the lion tattoo is a clue you should find. It might not look exactly like what the thief wore. But if your heart tells you that you've found your true love, you'll know the answer. A True Love's kiss is another factor to who he or she could be. You don't need dust to show you."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. She knew the fairy was telling her the truth. It all made better sense now. When she'd first met Robin, she'd despised him. She left, scoffing at what that told her. She felt like a damned fool! She also realized that Blue never really wanted her to find her true love. She was tempted to turn around and go make Blue suffer for messing with her life like that. She kept her chin up and moved forward.

########

Emma called Ruby to see if there were any new information about the Charmings. Ruby promised to keep her informed. She explained that Granny was also keep her ear to the ground and watching for any suspicious activity.

Emma thanked her and then made some calls to find out where Lily was. She wouldn't give up until she made sure Lily was back where she belonged. She scribbled some information down and looked at the time. 

Elsa smiled. "Is that where our sister is?"

"Hopefully." Emma smiled. "It's time to meet with Regina." 

########

The Mayor headed straight to the Sheriff's station, feeling upset with herself for allowing herself to be blinded by her need and desire to have happiness. Only to have found it with the wrong person. She realized she should have paid attention to her first instincts when she met Robin Hood that first time. She scoffed when she thought about how much of a big deal she made over Emma bringing 'Marian' back. She shook her head. How stupid could she have been?! She felt like the world's biggest idiot right now and it made her feel sick to the stomach. When she moved in to where the cells were, she saw that both Killian and Robin were awake and groaning at the hangovers they had. She put on a mask as she looked at them. She felt disgusted with them.

"Regina! Can you get us out of here? I want some of that leftovers you made…" Robin spoke up and then clutched his head.

Killian gave Regina a dark look. "Yeah. Let us go. I want me hook back!"

Regina crossed her arms over her chest. "No. I will not. You both deserve to rot and have the key thrown away."

Robin had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Regina. What's wrong with you?"

The door behind Regina opened as Emma and Elsa moved in.

Emma had heard what Regina said and heard what the tree hugger said. A dark look came over her as she glared at the men. "You're not going anywhere! You think we wouldn't find out about your plans to get Henry away from me? Or get the fucking dwarves to fashion a bracelet to stop me from using my magic on you?! Or the plan you have to make me fucking submit to you?! What the hell were you thinking?!" The lights flickered as her eyes grew brighter, getting close to glowing.

The men paled and started getting nervous about being caught at what they planned.

Robin spoke first. "You don't deserve to be the boy's mother! He belongs to Regina and to me! We will raise him with Roland and I will change his name to mine and…"

"The hell you will!!!" Regina snapped. "He's not your son!!! He's mine and Emma's!!! You have no say in what happens with Henry!!!"

"I can do a better job than she can!" Robin replied indignantly. "She threw him away remember?"

"HAH!!!" Emma retorted. "I GAVE birth to him!!! I didn't throw him away. You have no fucking clue what happened! I was in prison for a crime I never fucking did!!! I loved him when he was growing inside me! He kept me company when I was at the lowest point of my life! You think you know what it feels like to be separated from your child knowing you wouldn't be able to get out in time to raise him?! I had no choice! I wanted him to have his best chance at life. A life I never got to live! Don't you fucking dare think you're better than me!!! Fuck you for wanting to take MY son away from me! You fucking pinecone!!! He's also Regina's son!!! He will NEVER be yours!!! Fuck you too Killian! You wanted to bind me and to fucking get me to submit to you?! You wanted to take me away from all this?! Fucking pirate!!! You try anything with me, my family or Regina, I will fucking kill you!!! We're fucking over got that?! FUCK!!!"

The room got very quiet. They had never heard Emma swear that much before.

Elsa moved closer to Emma and put her cool hand on her arm. The contact alone seemed to calm her sister down.

Emma panted as she tried to regain her composure. She then felt Regina take a hold of her hand. It was then she realized she was shaking. Her outburst had taken a lot out of her. Her nails were black and sharp. Her teeth were sharper.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Killian asked.

"It's of no concern to you filthy pirate." Regina replied. She was glad Emma put that rum guzzler in his place. She then looked at Robin. "You and I are over too."

"But Regina! We're True Loves! You can't do that! You love me!!" Robin pleaded.

Regina scoffed. "No Robin. It was a mistake. What we had, should have never happened. I talked with the Blue fairy and she told me the truth. Stolen fairy dust doesn't lead me to my true love. Only the opposite of who my true love really is. You were never meant to be mine. I should have trusted my instincts the first time I met you. Because I absolutely loathed you! I despised you. Your arrogance, your smelly stinking forest scents!" She had a look of utter distaste on her face.

Robin's face fell as he heard how Regina really felt for him. "Regina? Why? You hate me that much?"

Regina had a sad smile on her face. "I hate what happened between us. I hate it that I allowed myself to believe a lie. I will miss Roland yes. But I will not miss you. Especially since you wanted to take Henry away from his mother. Emma doesn't deserve to be treated like that. She deserves a whole lot more good than she has ever gotten in her life. She deserves better than the pirate. I deserve better than you Robin. I need to know one thing. When Marian came back. Did you bed her?"

Robin shrugged. "Of course I did. She's my wife."

Regina chuckled as she realized something else. "I know why that true love kiss you tried on her failed. Your wife is dead. Someone else was masquerading as Marian. Of course you wouldn't be able to share a true love's kiss with her because that's not really your wife turning into a block of ice." She smiled.

Emma's eyes had an amused look in them when she heard what Regina said. "Speaking of which, I think it's time to find out who she is." She noticed that Regina had not let go of her hand just yet.

"Yes. Let's go do that. I think Mal is going to be there. Probably with her friends too." Regina smiled as they left the Sheriff's station and headed back to where she was keeping "Marian".

########

Maleficent smiled when she saw they had returned. She eyed where Regina's hand was. Her eyebrows rose as she turned to look at her daughter. "Emma darling is everything okay?"

Emma looked at her mother and nodded. "Yeah. I kinda screamed at those idiots I arrested."

Elsa chuckled. "She really let them have it. I lost track of how many times she swore." She smirked.

Regina smiled. "She said the F word at least 13 times. I guess we are lucky I left my swear jar at home. And besides, she had a lot to say and there's things we still need to talk about. On the plus side, that filthy pirate is out of the picture." Regina was very happy about that.

Maleficent smiled when she heard what happened. "That's my girl." She was proud of Emma.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah and that Pinecone too. Speaking of which, I need to see this Marian." She got her dreamcatcher. "Let's do this."

The four women moved to where Marian was laying. Emma shared a look with Regina. "You ready?"

Regina nodded. "Do it."

Emma then focused her magic on the dreamcatcher, watching it begin to glow before she then trailed it over Marian's frozen form. The frozen form's belly glowed green in color. Emma frowned when she saw that.

The dreamcatcher then began emitting images of things that happened prior to Marian freezing. They saw what happened when Emma and Killian went back in time and how Emma met the Evil Queen who was threatening Marian's life. How the Evil Queen checked Emma out with a very appreciative smile on her face. She'd been intrigued by the blonde.  
They saw this Regina had wanted to get to know Emma.

Regina gasped in surprise as she realized what happened. Her face heated up at what Emma was wearing.

Emma licked her lips at the memory, almost losing her focus. She focused again and they saw Zelena was alive and had killed Marian in order to resume her life. They saw how Zelena had done it when Emma and Killian weren't looking and they brought 'Marian' back. 

They saw how this woman reunited with Robin. They spent time together as a family with Roland. They saw how Robin wanted to make up for lost time with her. They'd made love a lot. Even when there came a day Robin suspected this wasn't really his Marian. He still continued the acts of lovemaking up until the time Marian met with the freezing spell thanks to Ingrid. And then it was over.

"Zelena is alive. I should have known my sister would do something like that." Regina scoffed. 

Maleficent moved to the glowing light which was slowly going away once the magic was completed. The Dragon focused on what was behind that glow. She got her answer. "She's with child. Looks like Robin did the deed with her."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Damn. I'm sorry Regina."

Regina shook her head, running her hands through her hair. "I'm not surprised. Besides, he's not the love of my life. Let's get Ingrid to take the spell off my sister. It could be hurting the baby." She sighed. "I want to talk with her. Make her see she's wasting her time with this stupid agenda she has against me. She can have Robin if she wants him. But now she has responsibilities to this baby."

Emma nodded. "If she tries anything with you…" she took her hand and sighed. "I won't let her hurt our family again." She promised.

Elsa and Maleficent agreed. The older dragon spoke up. "She won't be able to, now that your dragon has woken up." She smiled knowingly at Emma. She could see how protective of Regina she was. She had a feeling she knew why. "I will talk with Ingrid when she gets back. We will do something about this frozen spell on your sister."

Regina nodded. She looked at Emma. "Can we go somewhere else? I need to talk with you about some things."

Emma nodded. "Alright." She knew her mother would have things taken care of.

"Go on. I'll stay here with Mom." Elsa smiled, opting to spend some time with Maleficent.

Emma smiled and nodded again as she and Regina left to have a private conversation. She noticed Regina brought her to her vault. "What's going on Regina?"

Regina sighed deeply, her shoulders slumped. When she looked back at Emma, her eyes and cheeks were wet. She sniffled. "I know we talked about this before but… I still don't like the way I treated you." Her chin trembled.

Emma was thrown off by surprise. She had never thought Regina would be feeling this bad over something she'd always done naturally. It was what made her the way she was. Emma was used to being treated terribly all her life. But to see Regina with such strong remorse for her own actions… 

"Regina, where is this coming from? I thought we were working this out. Uhm." Emma stumbled with her words, trying to make sense of this thing with Regina.

The Mayor sobbed softly. "I knew you had a hard life. I knew it wasn't easy for you. Yet I was a bitch to you." She lifted her hands and looked at the ceiling. "You didn't deserve any of that crap from me. Hell I tried to kill you and ended up putting our son in the hospital. You saved him. You even saved me when I was being super spiteful to you. How do you do that Emma? And then this whole mess with Robin and my damn sister… how can you even bear to be around me after what I put you through?" 

Emma grabbed a box of tissues and handed Regina some tissues. She sighed, realizing what she was talking about. "I had to. It was the only way I could survive the life I had growing up. All the abuse I faced… the rejection… being called names… a freak even. I knew I was different, better. At least that's what I told myself. I wasn't normal by anyone's standards. Being shuffled around a couple times a month or at least once or twice for six month at the longest I've ever had a home. It wasn't easy. It took me a long time to understand what love was supposed to feel like. I had it briefly with Ingrid. She was the only one who wanted to actually adopt me. She was the closest I came to feeling loved. For so long, I never felt like I had a home to come to. I've been called every name in a book. Beatings and molestation, rapes and mental as well as emotional abuse… I lived through it and did the best I could to suppress all those bad experiences I had. I became the law because I didn't want anything like that to happen to anyone who didn't deserve it. I guess that was the only way I could come up with to protect children like me who ended up in the system that failed them every single time." She took Regina's hand into her own. 

"Regina. When I first met you… I was glad to meet the woman who raised my son. I wanted to thank you for being there for him. But I didn't know how to do that. I wanted my son to have his best chance. A better life than I had. And you gave that to him. I wanted to tell you that you didn't need to worry about me taking him away from you, because I would never want to separate a mother from their child. Not like I had been separated from my parents." She heard Regina start crying again. "Regina, no." She pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"This is not your fault. I know you had a hard life too. We're not here to compare notes on how bad our lives were. That's all in the past. You're dealing with what happened, and so am I. I don't want us to focus on the what ifs. We're here right now. We have an amazing kid which we share. We both can come out of this even stronger together. Mal's my mom and so is Ingrid. Elsa is my sister and we have another one that we need to bring home. I know my life is going through more changes. And so is yours." She smiled as she wiped Regina's tears away.

Regina finally smiled. "You don't hate me for what I did?" A hopeful look was in her eyes.

"No, my Queen. I don't." Emma replied before she realized what she called Regina.

Regina lit up and gave Emma a very beautiful smile. "Can we start over? I still want to make up for what I did. I promise things will be better than before."

Emma smiled as she gave Regina another hug. "As long as hugs are a part of the package. Yeah. Let's start over. "I'm Emma Swan. Henry's biological mother. I want to take the opportunity to thank you for doing an amazing job raising our son. You're an amazing mother and a very beautiful one to boot." She winked.

Regina laughed, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling come over her. "Why thank you, Em-ma. I'm Regina Mills, the Mayor of our town. Welcome to Storybrooke. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be a mother to your Son. Thank you for bringing him home to me. I am very grateful. Would you like to come over for dinner with us tonight dear?"

Emma smiled brightly at her Mayor. "I would absolutely love to, Madam Mayor. Shall we see if our son has returned from school?"

Regina laughed happily. She had a feeling things were going to be changing for the better now. She wished that was how they met the first time. But it was better now than never. They headed back to the house with magic.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma have a confrontation with Zelena. Will the redhead make the right choice?

Shattered Paths  
Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Now Emma and Regina have worked out their differences and have decided to start over with a clean slate. How long will it be, before trouble finds them again? 

########

By the time they returned to the mansion, Ingrid was there with Mal and she had undone the spell she put on Zelena and they removed the spell Zelena used to look like Marian. The redhead still wasn't quite herself yet, still groggy from the freezing spell Ingrid had put on her in the first place.

Regina looked at her sister. A part of her wanted to rip her to shreds, but the more rational part of her knew they had to think about the baby.

"Zelena. You with us yet?" Emma asked.

Zelena sat up and shivered as the coldness started to go away. She sniffled.

Regina moved into her sister's line of sight. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, dear sister?" Her voice betrayed her feelings of disgust.

The redhead finally seemed more herself as she looked at her little sister. "I finally got what I deserve. Your man. I wanted to hurt you because it should have been ME!!!" Her eyes flashed dangerously with just a glint of hurt shining in them.

She continued getting everything off her chest. "Cora should have made me Queen! I was her firstborn!"

Regina sighed and shook her head. "You do not have Royal blood. My father did. I'm sorry you aren't happy about it. But there isn't anything we can do about what happened in the past. We can focus on the present and the future. We are a family. Do you still want to fight me?"

Zelena scoffed. "Oh, you want to play with dolls? Braid each other's hair, talk about boys?" She shook her head. "What part of me, taking your man, do you not understand?" A smug look came on her face. "Maybe this will drive the point home, Sis. I'm pregnant." She smiled victoriously, expecting Regina to crumble.

Regina stood there unblinkingly. "Oh, we know. If you want Robin that badly, you can have him."

This wasn't the response the redhead wanted from her sister. She frowned in confusion. "What? Why aren't you fighting me on this? I took him from you! I got pregnant on purpose just so I can rub it in your face!" She laughed.

Regina continued looking at her sister. "Clearly, you hate me that much. What did I do to you? I don't care about Robin. Not the way you think I do. Whatever we had before, it's over. I broke up with him, and I am not shedding any tears for him. If anything, pursuing him was a mistake. I should have trusted my instincts a long time ago. Do you think you can hurt me?" Regina shook her head. "You failed."

Zelena wasn't quite sure how to react to that. "So you actually broke up with him? Why? Last time I heard you two, you were all over him like a bitch in heat. You expect me to believe you broke up with him?"

Regina cringed at the way her sister spoke of her being all over him like that. She felt disgusted with herself. "I fell out of love with him. At least I didn't rape him, pretending to be his dead wife."

Zelena's face twisted in rage. "Why should you always have to have everything?!"

"That's not my fault!" Regina snapped back.

Emma stepped forward, wanting to put a stop to this before things escalated. Ingrid froze Zelena in place just long enough for Emma to see if she could try an experiment. She magically brought her dream catcher and touched it to Zelena's forehead and then Regina's as well.

Emma then moved back as Ingrid took off the freezing spell on Zelena who now looked at her, wondering what else was going on.

Emma lifted the dreamcatcher so everyone could see it. She focused on pulling Regina and Zelena's memories and bringing them to the center.

They saw what happened when they were both much younger and how Cora had secretly watched Zelena grow up and seeing she had healing magic. They saw how Regina had gotten hurt and Cora brought the redheaded girl to save Regina's life. How they played and became best friends, how they discovered they were in fact sisters. They swore to be together and they loved one another. Then Cora took those memories away from them after she had the guards tear them away kicking and screaming and promising to find each other. 

By the time they finished witnessing what had happened to the younger selves of the sisters, Regina and Zelena were both crying.

Guilt, pain, and the horror of what she had done to Regina flooded Zelena. She hated what happened between them. She didn't know how she would ever begin to repair her relationship with her sister.

Regina cried as she looked at her sister, remembering how she wanted to end her. She couldn't begin to understand why her mother would do what she did to separate them. How could she take their memories? She didn't like it one bit. She wanted to fix this. She made the first step, moving over to take Zelena into her arms and hold her.

The redhead started sobbing harder the moment she felt Regina hold her like that. "I hurt you! I hated you! How can I do that to you? I wanted to make you suffer. But I saved your life and then turned into this monster!!!" 

Regina knelt in front of Zelena and took her hands away from her face. "I wanted to end you. I wanted to destroy you, to take your heart and crush it. We've spent the last year trying to destroy each other. Hell, I have done things that are hard to forgive. I have hurt people I care about. We both need to heal from what our mother did. She set us both on this destructive path with what she did. I see that now." Regina was starting to realize a lot of things about herself and her sister.

Zelena finally looked at her sister after she calmed down. "Why would she do that? Why didn't she love me enough to keep me? Why did she throw me away?"

Regina's heart went to her older sister. "Oh Zelena, our mother literally didn't have a heart. She took it out because she thought love was a weakness. She didn't love anyone. Not even me. All she cared about was making me Queen. She didn't care about what I wanted. She killed my first love in front of me. All I wanted was to be happy. She forced me to marry Snow White's father. That was how I became who I am. The Evil Queen. That's what Snow White called me, and that's how I earned the moniker." 

"Then why do you hang out with her if she made your life miserable?" The redhead asked.

"Well, I made her life just as miserable. But, if it wasn't for Emma, I wouldn't have our son." She looked at the blonde as she said this. "Our mother never taught me what love was all about. I may have had a taste with Daniel. But it was Henry, our son who taught me. And it was Emma who taught me how to forgive. We're going to be forever connected because of him. Just like you will, with this baby." She put her hand on her sister's abdomen. "We are a family, and we need to stick together."

Zelena looked down at where her sister's hand was. She placed her hand on top of hers. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I don't want us to fight anymore. I don't know what it is like to be a family. But I want to learn."

Regina smiled as she pulled her sister up and hugged her tightly, feeling the redhead hug her back just as tightly. "We have other things we need to talk about. Things have changed since Ingrid turned you into a block of ice."

Zelena then shot a look at the ice Queen before she looked back at her sister. "What things?"

As this all took place, Emma thought about everything Regina and her sister had gone through. "Things have happened. Killian and Robin are both in jail. Snow White and her Charming are hiding." She replied in a sarcastic manner."

Zelena was intrigued by the way Emma spoke about her parents. She took a look around the room, seeing Ingrid, then Elsa, and then she saw another blonde there. She tilted her head, thinking she'd seen her somewhere before. She then looked back at Emma noticing she seemed different somehow. At least her magic seemed much stronger.

Regina got her sister's attention. "Let's all move to the kitchen. I think we need refreshments and snacks so we can get you all caught up, Sis."

Everyone moved to the kitchen and to get their refreshments and snacks before moving to the dining room. They sat around the table.

Zelens took a sip of her water before she spoke up. "So… is anyone going to tell me what I am missing here?" She noticed Regina sitting close to Emma. Since when? She mused.

Regina smiled at her sister. "I can start this one off with something that shocked me. Emma is not a Charming. She's not the daughter of Snow White or her Shepherd."

Zelena gasped in surprise. "What?! But…"

Elsa spoke up. "When we went under the library, we got the shock of our lives." She shared a knowing smile with Emma and took a hold of her hand. "We found out that we're sisters."

Zelena's jaw dropped as she digested this bit of news, trying to figure out how that happened. Before she could ask, Emma started talking.

"Those Charmings stole me and my twin sister from our mother. That means Elsa and I have another sister. Lily is my twin sister. We need to find her and bring her home. And once we do, those Charmings will be dealt with." Emma promised.

"So, there are three of you?" Zelena was surprised to hear that Snow White and her Prince Charming were not as pure as they came off. "Who are your parents then?" She was finding all of this intriguing.

Emma chuckled. "They are here with us. You've already met Ingrid. She is our mother. Ingrid gave birth to Elsa. That's why they are so much alike. However, Lily and I were born from our other mother, Maleficent." She smiled, looking at her parents.

Zelena's eyes flew open as she realized who the other blonde was. "You're Maleficent? The same one who was my sister's mentor? The one Rumple warned me about?"

Maleficent laughed, amused by the very fact Rumple warned the redhead about her. "The one and same. Rumple has always been afraid of me. He didn't want me to teach his student, for fear that Regina would grow up to have more power than him." She smirked knowingly.

Zelena nodded. "Now I know where I saw you. Rumple showed me you training my sister. He wasn't happy about it. That's when he agreed to train me. He knew I had magic. But he also knew Regina was always meant to be a Queen." She didn't feel as bitter about it anymore. "So, why are Robin and the Pirate in jail?" She asked.

"Because they plotted behind our backs." Regina started.

"They wanted to take Henry away from me. Robin felt he could raise him and Roland with Regina."

Regina nodded. "That isn't all. They wanted to take Emma's magic away, drug and subdue her so that filthy Pirate could take her to Neverland and have his way with her! Well, I won't let that happen. I told them, over my dead body."

Zelena watched her sister's body language and could read her like an open book. "But forgive me for asking. Wouldn't you like to be able to raise Henry by yourself?" She was testing her sister's feelings about this.

Regina scoffed. "No, I wouldn't. Not without Emma. She's the reason I have him. I won't do that to her! Henry needs both of us in his life. Emma didn't have the chance to raise him after she carried him. If that happened to me, I wouldn't want to be separated from my child. She had no choice! I will not do that to them! Not now, not ever!" She had a certain fire in her eyes when she said this.

Emma looked at Regina. Every word she said, left a tingling sensation inside her belly. She didn't know why, but her words were making her feel warm and fuzzy. She realized that Regina had listened to her. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Just then, Regina was smiling at her.

Zelena wasn't finished. "What if Robin begs you to forgive him? Will you take him back? I mean he's supposed to be your soulmate." She wanted to know exactly how her sister felt, even though she said she had broken up with him.

"He's not my soulmate as it turns out. He can go to hell for all I care. I broke up with him. That's the end of it. Now, are you done with the inane questions?" When Zelena nodded, Regina continued. "Good. Because Emma and I have worked things out and agreed to start with a clean slate. I think it would be best for us to do the same and put everything else to rest."

The redhead smiled and nodded. "That's fine by me."

Emma smiled, glad they finished with the talk. She was glad to see that Regina and her sister had settled their differences. "Good. Now the next thing we need to do is help my sister, Elsa to find Anna and then we can go get Lily and bring her home."

Regina agreed. "Maybe we can recruit Belle's help. I don't trust Rumple. He always has an agenda and you don't want to be making deals with him."

Just then, Henry arrived home, to see his whole family there. He was surprised to see his Mom's sister back to her old self. "What is she doing here?" He was very wary about his Aunt after what happened the last time he saw her.

Regina sighed. "We have decided to work things out and to start fresh as a family."

"It's okay, Kid. She will not hurt our family again." Emma replied.

Zelena smiled at her nephew. "I'm sorry for what I did before. I promise I will not lift a hand against you or this family again."

"Our family." Henry corrected. "You are my Aunt. My Mom's sister. I am your nephew. I am still a kid and you hurt me."

"Henry!" Regina started.

Zelena put her hand up to stop her sister. "No. He's right. I hurt him. I was a spiteful woman to do this to someone who never did anything wrong to me. You didn't do anything wrong to me either, Sis. Nor did you, Emma. I attacked this family because I was angry. I came after you all because I believed a lie. I thought you deliberately set out to steal what I believed was rightfully mine. The Wizard of Oz used my weakness to control me and to keep me at bay. And then I met Rumple. He fed that seed of jealousy and insecurity and rage I had from when the Wizard told me how Cora threw me away for a better daughter. I didn't know better. I did not know the truth. How could I when our mother stole our memories? Had she never done that, I wouldn't have attacked you or allowed myself to be turned into the Monster I was when I came here." She then looked at her nephew and got down on her knees. "I am truly sorry for what I did to our family. I hope you can forgive me one day. I hope you all forgive me and give me a second chance. If not for me, then for this baby who will be born into our family. I want to do right by this life, by you, and by this family."

Henry smiled and nodded. He could feel she was telling the truth. It was a gift he had inherited from his blonde mother. "I believe you and I forgive you." He helped her up and then proceeded to hug her. 

Zelena had tears falling down her face as she hugged her nephew.

Regina and Emma smiled when they heard what the redhead said.

"Of course I forgive you," Regina replied, joining in the family hug.

"I forgive you too. I get a feeling we will become great friends." Emma winked at the redhead who in turn, chuckled with appreciation.

"Well then, why don't we go to Granny's for dinner?" Regina suggested.

Everyone agreed. "Maybe I should see if Cruella and Ursula would like to join us," Maleficent added.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Henry replied.

"He gets that from Emma," Regina answered with a chuckle aa they left for dinner as a family. 

########

Once they arrived and began eating, they started discussing plans. What they would do about the beards in jail… when they would find Lily and bring her home. They knew the other thing they really wanted to talk about wasn't safe to mention at the diner. Some friends of the Charmings were eating there. But some of them really didn't care if they talked about them at all. They wanted to wait until it was the right time to broach the subject.

Some people were eyeing the group nervously now that Zelena was back in town. It didn't help matters any that the Queens of Darkness were there along with Elsa and Ingrid who had turned their town into ice and snow not too long ago. 

Regina scooted a bit closer to Emma and whispered into her ear. "When we get back home, there is something I wanted to ask you."

Emma nodded. "Maybe we could use the bathroom and talk about it, or go outside?"

"I think I need to use the facilities." Regina put her napkin on the table. 

"Yeah me too." She then looked at Ruby. "Have our drinks refilled please." Emma then followed Regina into the restroom. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Emma asked, noticing the brunette had stepped into her space.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Emma and Regina to get up close and personal.

Shattered Paths

Chapter 8

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters. Just my colorful imagination. So Zelena is back and has worked things out with her sister. The family is at Granny's and Regina has asked Emma to meet her in the bathroom. What does the Mayor want with Emma?

########

Emma followed Regina into the bathroom. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as she noticed Regina moving into her space.

Regina moved closer to Emma and then reached behind the blonde to lock the door. She didn't move back. The brunette stood very close to the blonde, feeling the intense heat Emma was giving off. She inhaled deeply, remembering Emma was a dragon. "I was wondering if you'd like me to go with you when you get Lily. Maybe you'd like some company?" She bit her lower lip.

Emma's breath caught when she saw the way Regina bit her lip very sensually. She licked her lips, her eyes were on Regina's scar, wondering what it would be like to move her tongue over that sexy scar.

"Em-ma?" Regina slid her tongue across her lower lip before she gave her lip a little tug between her teeth as she waited for Emma's answer.

Shit. Emma knew she was in trouble. She nodded. "Yeah. You can come with me. Elsa is staying here. Ingrid knows a way to help her find Anna."

Regina smiled, taking another step forward until Emma's back met the door. "Good. I want you all to myself. I will not share anyone with you. In fact, I am glad you dumped that filthy pirate."

Emma's eyes had become black as her chest heaved. "I could say the same for that Pinecone. It's a good thing you dumped him. If he tries anything with you, I. Will. Have. Him. For dinner." Her eyes turned neon green just as Regina moved and crushed her lips against hers.

Emma moaned loudly as she kissed her back just as passionately.

Just then, a burst of colorful energy moved through them. Both women gasped in surprise at what this clearly meant for them. 

"I guess this means you're all mine, Em-ma." Regina purred, pressing herself against her Sheriff. "Every inch of you."

Emma's dragon nearly made its presence known as she growled softly. Her nails were now black and sharp. Her talons almost came out. "I want to make you completely mine, to claim you as my mate." She reached out and took hold of Regina's hair, inhaling deeply as she committed her intoxicating scent to memory.

Regina moaned, liking the way Emma was acting. "Yes, I want this. I am yours, Emma. Stay with me tonight. I need you." She kissed Emma again before she broke free and adjusted herself, checking to make sure everything was in place.

Emma's eyes changed from neon green to black eyes, dark with a need and desire to be with her Queen. She took several deep breaths, reining her dragon in. Her nails remained black as her eyes slowly returned to their natural state. "Yes, tonight my Queen, you will be mine." She vowed as they moved out of the bathroom to rejoin everyone else.

The moment they came out of the bathroom, everyone was staring at them. The shifters were smiling knowingly. They noticed that the Charmings had finally arrived. They were standing near the entrance to the diner, mouths agape.

Regina had a huge smile of satisfaction on her face, giving the Charmings a look that screamed Evil Queen. She had an attitude that said she didn't care what anyone thought as she pulled Emma into her arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. She chuckled when she felt Emma's hands on her bottom, caressing them as she pulled her flush against her front.

There was a loud gasp of dismay coming from Mary Margaret. "Emma! What do you think you are doing?!" 

Emma chuckled, answering before Regina had the chance to. "Getting well acquainted with my soon to be wife."

"You can't do this! I forbid it!" The petite woman replied. "If I were you, I would get away from that bitch!!! You can't be with her!!!"

Regina laughed, knowing how much Mary Margaret hated her right now. She didn't care. "Oh but she can, and she will be mine. And you know what? I will not allow you another chance to deny me my happy ending. Besides, last I heard, you have no say in what Emma does with her life. And she is not a child for you to control. She wants me and I want her. We are together now, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"We're her parents!!!" The Charmings shouted. They didn't like what was happening between Emma and Regina. To them, it felt like it was the Evil Queen stealing her from them.

Maleficent laughed. "I see you're still delusional. I give them my blessing to be together. Didn't you feel that blast from their True Love's Kiss when you stepped inside?" The dragon was gloating.

Henry was glad to see his parents were finally together. He knew he still had a lot to learn about his family and the whole dynamics of dragons and magic. At the same time, he knew the adults needed to talk. "I'm going to meet my friends at the arcade. Is that okay?" He asked his parents. 

"That's fine, my Prince. And then you will…" Regina started.

"He can stay with us for the night," Ruby suggested.

Emma smiled gratefully. "That would be great. Thanks, Rubes." She was glad that Henry would be with the Lucases for the night. It would give her the chance she needed to be with Regina.

Ruby snickered. She couldn't help herself. "We'll be just fine and then you two can meet us for breakfast here in the morning." She winked at them knowingly while Regina gave Henry some money and gave her some as well. Henry then took off to meet his friends.

Mary Margaret glared at Ruby. She didn't think there was anything funny about any of this. She would need to have a talk with Ruby about that later.

Regina continued smiling smugly. She was glad their son was out of the range of hearing right now. "Well, whether or not you approve of my relationship with Em-ma, it isn't any of your business. I have every intention of having my way with her as soon as we get out of here. She's my true love and soulmate. And there's nothing you or your Shepherd can do about it."

Elsa didn't like how those Charmings thought they were entitled to do things their way as if any one of them were beneath them. She moved her hand ever so subtly and a patch of ice appeared near their feet. 

Mary Margaret made a move, taking one step and proceeded to stamp her foot, only to slip and when David tried to catch his wife, he stepped onto the ice and they both shrieked and fell down hard.

A few of the dwarves moved to help them up, while everyone else laughed. The group left, feeling embarrassed.

Maleficent chuckled. "Why don't you two get out of here? We will hold down the fort here in town, and make sure Snow White and her lap dog won't try anything to stop you."

Granny smiled. "I have my trusty crossbow. Ruby will keep an eye out for trouble."

"As will we." Ursula and Cruella replied.

Zelena laughed. "Oh don't worry. I will make sure my flying Monkeys give them a hard time. That will be easy to do." She shrugged with a grin.

Elsa smiled. "I could put a fortress around wherever you plan to be, and then Mom and I will go find Anna. I know you two will leave to find Lily after breakfast tomorrow." She hugged Emma and then smiled at Regina. "Have fun you two." 

Regina chuckled as she took Emma's hand into her own. "I love how everyone just wants to help us, don't you, Em-ma?" She looked at her blonde.

Emma chuckled knowingly in response and kissed Regina's hand. "And I appreciate their help. Let's take advantage of the opportunity shall we?"

Regina moved until she was flush up against her dragon. Then she waved her hand and purple smoke enveloped them, taking them to the cliffs where their enemies would not find them. They made sure a very powerful barrier surrounded them. 

Satisfied that they would not be interrupted, they could no longer keep their hands off each other.

Regina and Emma entered the caves. They found a spot that was actually comfortable. There was a secret cove with a waterfall and lush green grass and open-air, their own secluded paradise. They shared a look, knowing they would frequent this magical place. 

They lay down on the grass, getting comfortable. Regina looked at the blonde and bit her lip, getting serious. "I need to tell you something before we move forward."

"Is this like when you wanted to get me alone in the bathroom?" Emma asked with a smile.

Regina shook her head. "No, but almost. I mean when we really got into it, I almost gave myself away. I put a spell on myself to hide my secret from potential lovers. You are the first that will get to meet the real me. None of the men in my life know what I am about to share with you." She sighed nervously. "I know I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. And I have never been truly happy with any of those people I have been with. I have had female lovers, yes, but I have never shared myself completely with them."

Emma listened to what Regina was saying. She still did not know what she was getting at. "Go on. I'm listening and trying to understand what you're talking about."

Regina bit her lip again. "I know I said Daniel was my true love. But I have never shared a true love's kiss with him or any of the others. I refused to let myself fall in love with anyone else after he died. Graham was just someone I had adequate sex with. I never had that with Daniel. With Leopold, on the other hand, I refused to give him an heir. I put a spell on myself so I couldn't get pregnant."

"We've shared a True Love's Kiss. You smell very fertile." Emma didn't see what the problem was. "I am pretty sure we broke the spell you put on yourself."

Regina smiled, already aware of what their kiss had done to her reproductive system. "I know, dear. That's not what I am talking about." She chuckled. "It was something that did not make my mother happy. She insisted that I needed to be a Queen. That also meant I needed to look and act the part. She created a spell for me to use from the time I started my bleeding time and from the time I started exhibiting signs that I was not normal by her standards." 

Emma was intrigued by what Regina was sharing with her. "What are you saying, Regina?"

The brunette smiled. "Back there at Granny's, was the first time I almost revealed my secret to you. I was born with both a penis and a vagina. I have testicles and a uterus and ovaries. My mother blamed herself for the way I was born. She wouldn't tell me why. But Rumple mentioned that my mother made a pact with the devil before I was conceived. I always wondered about what the pact was, or whether my father was in fact, my real father."

Emma's jaw dropped in surprise. "You think your mother had an affair with someone else?"

Regina was intrigued by Emma's question. "So the fact I said I have two sexual parts doesn't surprise you as much as the possibility my mother had an affair?" She laughed, feeling as if Emma had cheered her up.

Emma smiled. "I'm a shapeshifter. My mothers got each other pregnant, so I am pretty sure I know how that happened." She chuckled. "You are so beautiful. And I am in love with you. I seriously don't think you can change my mind about it. Don't ever hide your true self from me again." She kissed Regina. "And if you want my help in finding out who your father is, I will be more than happy to help you."

Regina grinned as she moved so Emma was under her. "Then, let me show you how much I love you. Let me show you who I really am." She purred as with a wave of her hand, their clothes disappeared. 

Emma's eyes trailed over Regina's body. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was and that she was all hers for the taking. She saw that Regina was pretty endowed and already standing at attention. She began moaning when she felt the way the brunette teased her folds while taking her nipple in her mouth. Emma's eyes turned black before turning green. She spread her legs even more, for her beautiful goddess. 

The moment Regina took her throbbing cock and thrust into her fully, Emma arched her back and moaned loudly. Regina groaned, loving how it felt to be inside Emma like this. "OH YESSS!!!" She began finding her pace as she continued thrusting into her, glad that Emma was the first and last to take her like this.

Emma moaned happily as she met Regina thrust for thrust. Her dragon was beginning to rear its head as her nails changed into talons, her horns began sprouting from her forehead. Scales started to appear.

Regina moaned when she saw what was happening to her mate. She noticed Emma had Mal's horns and wanted to do this with her and to see Emma in her full glory as she spilled her seed inside her. That was what she wanted to happen, more than anything. "Don't hold back, Emma! Let me see all of you!" Her eyes turned purple and she chuckled, loving the fact she'd surprised Emma.

"OH Fuck yes Regina!!!" Emma's voice became guttural as she allowed the change to come over her, seeing Regina change with her. She inhaled deeply, memorizing her mate's scent. Now that Regina was no longer hiding her cock, she could smell how she was both fertile and potent. She panted heavily as her stomach clenched.

Regina growled with pleasure as she saw Emma as a dragon for the first time. She loved what she was seeing. Blue and blood red, black wings, horns, talons, her scales looked as if they had been dipped in blood, but had the appearance of rubies and sapphires. Her eyes which had glowed neon-green earlier had turned into flames. She gasped when she saw that Emma's belly had turned white and glittered like snow. *You are so beautiful!!!* Regina panted as her thrusting quickened.

Emma growled with pleasure, seeing her Queen in her draconic form. She looked so beautiful, purple and black. Her scales like black diamonds. Her horns reminded her of an impala's horns, black as night, tipped with crimson. Her wings, however, were great, black and leathery. The veins in her wings were crimson. Her eyes were purple and flaming.

Emma could smell something else inside Regina and could tell there was something not human about her. She did not care. She fell even more in love with her than she thought possible. Feeling very possessive of Regina, she pulled her even deeper. *You. Are. Beautiful! You. Are. Mine!!!* Emma growled, feeling her climax nearing as she thrust faster against her.

Regina moaned happily, feeling Emma's desire washing over her. She also felt the base of her phallus swelling and knew what needed to happen. She thrust into Emma and ground against her with each rocking motion, working her knot inside Emma. She inhaled deeply just as her knot finally disappeared inside the blonde, tying them together. She could smell that Emma was in heat and ovulating. She panted heavily, almost losing her load. *You're ovulating! I am about to spill my seed!* She growled, wanting to do just that.

Emma moaned and chuckled, knowing it was too late to do anything about it. She could feel Regina throbbing very hard inside her as her swollen phallus grew even bigger and harder against her unprotected cervix. *That's the entire purpose for this mating process. It will happen no matter what.*

Regina moaned loudly as she rocked against her faster and harder, glad they were doing this. She wanted to see Emma's womb swell with their babies. *YES EMMA!!!*

Emma growled with pleasure as she ground against Regina, throwing her head back as she clamped down on Regina and climaxed hard, roaring loudly as she bit her neck and shoulder. *I LOVE YOU REGINAAAA!!!*

Regina came at the same time, gripping Emma tightly against her as she bit her neck and shoulder as she came with a roar of pleasure, flooding her fertile womb with her seed over and over again. *I LOVE YOU EM-MAAAA!!!* she held her close, making sure not a drop was wasted.

They lay there panting in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Regina was so glad to have found her happy ending with Emma. She loved knowing they were creating a family together. That very thought of Emma being pregnant with her baby kept her hard. 

They changed back to themselves and Regina began making love with Emma again. "I love you so much!" She moaned.

Emma wrapped her legs around her Queen as she rocked against her with every thrust. "Yes! My Queen, Madam Mayor, my wife! I love you!" She kissed her deeply and passionately as they made love a second, third, and fourth time. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

After coming up for some air, Emma couldn't keep quiet anymore. "When we were in dragon form, I could sense something else inside you."

"What do you mean?" Regina frowned.

Emma smiled. "Remember that conversation we had about the possibility your father was not your father? I mean he is your father because he helped raise you. I know you loved him and he was a good man. But biologically, he isn't your father."

Regina wasn't surprised. But she needed to know. "You know this, how?"

"Because you don't smell human," Emma replied. "I don't want to scare you, but it's true."

Regina knew she had a lot to think about. "Then, we need to find out who my father is. If my mother made a pact with the devil before I was conceived, I need to know if he had anything to do with me being conceived. If he did, then there is a chance our child will be different too."

Emma nodded. "Whatever happens, it will not make me love our child any less. I love you and we created this baby together. I would not change any of this. I meant what I said. I love you and I am glad you are mine and that we did this together." She smiled.

Regina was glad to hear it. "I love you, Emma! I know I would like to have a large family with you." She moved her hand protectively over Emma's abdomen.

The blonde sighed happily as she snuggled even closer against Regina, putting her hand on top of hers. "I want that too." She murmured.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina rejoin their family. More learning experiences and some wicked fun. Soon, they will find Lily.

Shattered Paths

Chapter 9

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Now our ladies are mated, they discovered there is more to Regina. It's time to get Lily and bring her home. 

########

Morning came and found Regina making love with her wife again and again. She couldn't seem to get enough of her new wife. They made love once more before deciding to take a dip in the cove and waterfall. They made out under the cascading waterfall until a rumble sounded from Emma's stomach, reminding them they needed to go to Granny's and meet Henry so they could eat together as a family.

They chuckled as they got out and got themselves cleaned up, using magic. Smoke then enveloped them, purple and crimson in color.

They arrived at the diner, holding hands, looking like a pair of newlyweds. "Sorry, we're late." Regina chuckled.

Ruby lit up and grinned the moment she saw them. She knew exactly what happened, and wanted to congratulate them. She ran up to them and hugged them. "You did it!!! Congrats!!!" She gasped when she smelled something going on with Emma. "Oh, Emma!!!" She looked down at Emma's abdomen.

The blonde hushed the taller brunette and smiled, sharing a secret look with her.

It was then, that Ruby was struck by a different scent coming from Regina. "You smell different."

Regina nodded. "I know. All my life, I had another spell protecting myself from other people who may want to hurt me because I am different. You've probably heard the rumors about my father."

Ruby nodded. "That he wasn't your real father? Yeah. But you also carry a masculine scent now too." She tilted her head curiously, her eyes swept up and down, to gauge what else could be different about Regina.

The Mayor smiled mysteriously. She had made sure her clothes covered her secret well. "Well, that's also true. But I don't think everyone needs to know that now, do you?"

Ruby bowed her head respectfully and smiled. "I won't say anything."

Emma and Regina moved to where Maleficent was already seated with her grandson. She looked up at them with a proud smile on her face. "Congratulations darlings! And Regina, welcome to our family." She then shared a special look with her daughter. *You're truly mated with Regina. She is very special. I knew it when I was her mentor. She bit you and when she claimed you, her bite bonded you even more than a mating bite would. You will have the use of her other powers. She also impregnated you, more than you are aware of. That, I am certain you know about. You are a dragon goddess, but you are now mated to Regina who is more than she appears. Once she meets her father, it will come full circle for her. And she will gain her full powers.*

Regina knew what Mal was saying to Emma thanks to the mating bite they shared. When she learned she'd done more than impregnate her, she was thrilled with the news. But then she learned what would happen once she met her father. *You knew all along?*

Maleficent wasn't surprised that Regina had the ability to speak telepathically. *Your father told me I needed to let you find him. Otherwise, the prophecy wouldn't happen the way it is meant to. I had no idea you would end up mated to my daughter. But clearly, he knew.*

Henry was looking at the adults strangely. "Why are we so quiet? Is everything okay?"

Emma smiled at her son. "Your mom and I are together now. We're a family and there are some things we will need to prepare you for."

Regina chuckled softly. "That means, my Prince, your mother is coming to live with us." She shared a look of love with Emma. 

Henry was thrilled with the news. "Good! I'm glad!!! This is the way it's supposed to be." He was glad to have both his parents there. He saw the way they were beaming and sharing looks with each other.

"Is there something else going on?" Henry asked.

Emma chuckled. "You caught that didn't you, Kid?"

Regina smiled, "You're right. There is. How would you feel about being a big brother soon?"

Henry's jaw dropped. He saw the way his blonde mother's hand dropped to her belly. "You're pregnant Ma?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. Are you okay with that?"

"Are you kidding me? This is GREAT!!!" Their son got up and then hugged them tightly.

Emma and Regina sighed with relief, glad that Henry accepted the changes that were happening in their lives.

Maleficent eyed the pair with a knowing smile. *Do you realize that with Emma here, being a dragon goddess and you, Regina very possibly being the daughter of a demon, that these babies will grow very fast inside my daughter?*

Emma and Regina both gasped at this realization. The blonde asked, "Just how fast are we talking about here?"

Her mother chuckled softly. *Very fast, darling. If Regina were human, you would start showing within a week or two. But because she isn't human, you could start showing within a day or two.*

Regina looked like she had a lot on her mind. She had more questions about her father and how her mother was able to pass her off as a Queen. It made no sense at all. Not when Cora went through all the trouble to get rid of her older sister. The more she thought about it, the more she began to question whether or not her father Henry was royal. He acted more like a servant rather than a Prince or a King. How else would Cora have gotten away with how she had treated her daughters? If her father was a demon who had the power to make her mother who she was, what kind of a demon had the authority to do that? How exactly did her mother pull that off?

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma could feel when something was bothering her wife.

"You are thinking about your father aren't you?" Mal asked.

"You're missing Grandpa?" Henry asked.

Regina shared a look with Emma and Mal, unsure of how to explain this to Henry. She didn't want to scare her son with what she found out about her real father.

Maleficent looked at them. *You are mated and bonded in a way that Regina can share her thoughts and concerns with you darling. Put your head to hers and see what is going on.* She made sure to let Regina know what she was saying. She then looked at her grandson. "Henry, give them a minute darling." She smiled.

Emma did as her mother instructed and brought her forehead to her wife's. Regina opened her mind and let Emma in, allowing her to see everything that was going on with her. She hid nothing from her.

Emma saw what was bothering Regina. *You want to know which demon your mother made a pact with? I can help you find out before we go get Lily. It wouldn't be one of the lesser demons. It would need to be a very high ranking one who would be able to pull that off with Cora.*

*I want to know how my mother was able to pass me off as royalty if my father was Royal… then how could he let her treat him like a servant?* Regina asked.

Emma's eyes grew wide as she realized something else. *What if he was… is? Maybe not the human kind of Royalty.*

Regina gasped as she put it together and figured it out for herself. Her guts were telling her it was true. *Lucifer Morningstar...* She could feel his power filling her as she made the connection. Suddenly, it all made sense. *He's the king of Hell. And my mother made a deal with him. Only he tricked her into thinking he was making her powerful. But only for as long as she was carrying me. I guess he wanted her to be the vessel, to carry me for him. And then when I was born, his powers lay dormant inside me until I was ready to accept his legacy.* She paused as she began to realize who she really was. She spoke up. "And now that I know the truth…"

Emma smiled and nodded. "You've accepted it as who you really are."

Regina nodded in acceptance of her father's gift and his legacy. "Yes. I have. This doesn't bother you?"

Emma chuckled. "I am the daughter of the Queen of Darkness, and of Ingrid who is a Goddess. And I am the Goddess of Dragons, you're worried?" She grinned. "Our babies are very special. And our son, Henry will grow up to learn what it is like to be a Dragon."

Regina broke out into a huge smile. "The Prince of Dragons has a very nice ring to it." They looked at their son, feeling very proud of him.

Henry's jaw dropped as he realized some of what was going on. "I will learn to be a dragon?" He smiled, liking that very much. "A Prince of Dragons? Wow, cool!!!"

Ruby grinned as she took their orders and had their drinks brought over to them. "Yeah, Henry it's cool to be a part of a family of shifters. That's something Granny and I can understand." She winked.

Granny came over to congratulate them after Ruby explained to her about what was going on. The elder woman couldn't be happier for them. "Our town is getting bigger!" She chuckled as she brought their food to them. She was happy about that and very much looking forward to meeting Emma's sister, Lily.

They ate their breakfast and Granny packed a meal for Emma and Regina. Just as they were about to leave, the Charmings arrived.

Emma narrowed her eyes as she saw them come in. Regina, on the other hand, brought her chin up and gave them a look, almost challenging them to open their mouths. She wrapped her arm around Emma's waist, feeling incredibly protective of her.

The Charmings looked at them, noticing that Maleficent had her hand on Henry's shoulder. They didn't like it one bit. "Get your hand off our grandson!!!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Geez, here we go again."

Maleficent chuckled. "He is not your grandson. He's mine. Isn't that right, young dragon?"

Henry stared at them. "That's right, Grandma." He smiled, feeling very confident. 

Mary Margaret's mouth opened and closed a few times in shock before she turned to look at Emma. "Please stop this insanity! I know you're upset with us because of what we did to that dragon's babies. We are not going to apologize for something that was meant to make sure you were born good and pure!"

Emma scoffed angrily. "You should never have done it. Because of you, my sister and I grew up without our parents!" She growled, her eyes turned black. 

The Charmings began to argue with Emma yet again. They tried to convince her they were her parents.

Regina laughed then. "Oh I can assure you, she's not your daughter."

Mary Margaret interrupted her before she could explain further. "How would you know that?!" She snapped.

Regina smiled very smugly. "Because Emma and I have been very intimate. I made love with her all night and this morning too. Believe me when I say this. Em-ma is a dragon. And a very beautiful one. She has Maleficent's horns."

"How do I know you aren't making this up?" David asked.

Regina chuckled. "Because when my wife and I first made love, we did it as dragons." She loved the look of surprise on their faces at the very mention that they were married. "We mated. I am quite sure Ruby has explained to you about how wolves find their mates. That's how I found mine in Emma."

Mary Margaret was dismayed to hear that. "I can't accept that, I won't!!!"

"Well, that's too bad. You don't get a say in our union." Regina replied.

Emma took hold of Regina's hand. "Like I have said to you over and over again, you are not my parents. Trust me, after I bring my sister home, we will deal with you both. This isn't over by a long shot." Emma's eyes glowed neon green while Regina's eyes glowed purple. They then left after hugging their son and Mal.

"You two… come on, really?" Ruby replied sarcastically as she looked at the Charmings.

########

Soon, Emma and Regina left Storybrooke. Regina started laughing.

Emma giggled when she heard her wife's thoughts. "Oh, they won't know what hit them when we get back." She licked her lip.

Regina's eyes grew dark with desire as her pants tightened. She needed her now. "Pull over."

Emma heard the huskiness in her wife's voice. Her eyes had gone black upon hearing her voice. Her underwear was soaked with her desire as she pulled over onto a hidden path.

They got out of Emma's car and then as soon as they moved to the front, Regina pressed Emma against the hood of her car. With magic, they were naked and Regina had a raging hard-on. 

Emma bit her lip and spread her legs for her Queen, moaning loudly as Regina's throbbing phallus sank deep inside her.

Regina's eyes turned crimson with her desire as she continued thrusting faster and deeper inside her wife. Horns sprouted from her forehead, her skin turned a reddish-purple, her nails black, wings sprouted from her back, black with crimson veins. She had a dark purple tail, it's pointed tip was black. Her thrusting cock matched the color of her tail. Regina chuckled, licking her forked tongue over her fangs.

Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from Regina as she moaned and arched her back, pulling her in deeper. "Ohh fuck! You are so beautiful!" Emma moaned as she decided to change halfway. Her skin turned a navy blue, her wings sprouted, crimson with black veins. Her hair turned white like snow, her nails and eyes turned black, her navy blue skin turned scaly but tipped with crimson red on her forearms. Her tail was navy blue, but the ridge that went from the top to the bottom of her tail was black, tipped with crimson. She smiled knowingly, showing off her fangs and a sharp tongue.

Regina gasped, falling even more in love with Emma as she thrust into her faster and harder, feeling her balls tighten. "Oh yes, Emma!!!" She moaned happily, "You're absolutely perfect!!!" She purred.

Emma threw her head back when she felt Regina bottom out deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around her waist, clamping down on her hard. "YESSSS!!!" She bit down on her shoulder as she climaxed hard. "I love youuuuu!!!"

Regina moaned loudly as she thrust into her two more times before grinding against her cervix. She growled happily as she bit down on her shoulder and flooded her with her seed. "I LOVE YOU EMMA!!!" She pinned her down as she kept coming inside her. They lay there panting and kissing passionately.

Emma had a look of pure love and satisfaction on her face as did Regina. They looked down between them, seeing they were still joined at their pelvis bones. 

That was when Regina noticed a slight swell of Emma's belly. She chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I would say you looked…"

"Pregnant?" Emma chuckled and nodded. "Obviously you had a lot on your mind when Mom explained something to me." She smirked.

"What?" Regina asked.

Emma kissed her deeply before she explained to her about what she said regarding the fact she wasn't human. How the fact Regina was a demon, would cause Emma's pregnancy to speed up even faster. She explained the gestation periods for dragons and goddesses and what the difference would be had she mated with a human instead of a demon.

Regina was stunned by her explanation. "That makes so much sense. And since you gave birth in a non-magical world… Henry was born at…"

"Just shy of eight months. He was surprisedly fully formed by human standards. He was not weak or sick or underdeveloped like he should have been if he were fully human. He was born perfectly healthy." Emma explained. "If he had been born in a magical world, I would have given birth to him at six months. Because I am a dragon, his DNA is losing traces of his humanity the older he gets. By the time he turns sixteen, he will start showing signs that he is turning into a dragon and he will be immortal by the time he turns eighteen. But because you are not human, our babies will grow fast and they are immortal like we are."

Regina liked hearing this very much. It made her happy knowing they would not have to worry about outgrowing their children. She loved the fact she had gotten Emma pregnant with their children. She caressed her slight swell, telling the babies how much she loved them and their brother and mother.

Soon, they were cleaned up and dressed before they were back on the road again. Regina couldn't get enough of the knowledge that Emma was hers and vice versa. She loved knowing they belonged to each other and that they were a family. If anyone tried to get in the way of that, she would destroy them. She loved knowing that soon, Emma wouldn't be able to fit in her clothes anymore. She gave a throaty chuckle.

Emma heard her. "What's so funny?"

Regina kept smiling like the cat that ate a canary. "How are those jeans feeling on you, Em-ma?" She had a very self-pleased smile on her face.

Emma caught on to what her wife was saying. "Are you implying you'd like to see me out of them again?" She was surprised to see where her wife's thoughts were going. But at the same time, her jeans were actually starting to feel pretty snug now.

A peal of contagious laughter was coming from Regina when Emma said it like that. "If you take your jeans off, wouldn't you feel better? Maybe you should consider wearing a nice skirt."

Emma slipped her thumb into the waistband of her jeans, noticing they were starting to dig into her skin. She sighed, realizing Regina was right. She visualized the skirt and underwear she wanted to wear and used magic to make that happen.

Regina shook her head as her eyes danced with mischief. "No, I'm keeping your underwear." She took it with a wave of her hand and dangled her underwear with a victorious smile and then tucked it into her pocket.

Green eyes grew wide with surprise as Emma's jaw dropped. She could feel the cool air caressing her wet folds. "But Regina… what if I…"

The brunette chuckled as she distracted Emma. "I do believe we need to turn here." They'd arrived at Lily's last known address. "We're here." She sighed happily.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Lily and bring her home. They get news and more surprises awaiting them.

Shattered Paths

Chapter 10

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Now Emma and Regina are on their way to find Lily. Regina is getting very frisky with Emma. Lol

########

They entered a very old apartment complex. It smelled like piss and stale beer. Trash littered all over the building and inside. The place screamed condemnation.

Both women had looks of utter disgust on their faces. But still, they moved forward with the need to find Lily. Traces of her scent were faint. That meant only one thing. Lily wasn't there anymore. Emma was glad about that. But she knew if anyone knew where she was, they were probably still there. She knocked on the doors, looking for someone to talk with. She knew which one used to belong to her twin.

She could hear scuffling and hushed whisperings behind one door. She shared a look with her wife before she decided to scare the inhabitants of said room. She pounded on the door.

They heard everything go quiet after pounding on the door. Emma knew what that meant from her days as a bounty hunter. Illegal activities were bound to be the reason for the silence. Following her gut reaction, she kicked down the door.

Regina truly enjoyed seeing her wife do that. *Damn baby! That was HOT!*

Emma smirked knowingly when she heard Regina's thoughts. She then turned her attention to the people in the room. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners? If someone comes knocking at your door, answer it!!!"

One of the men regarded the two women with a sneer on his face. "Sorry sweetheart, we thought you were 5-O." He sauntered over to them while sharing a look with his buddies. "They're fine looking ladies." His friends started laughing as they came around them, circling around them and bringing them inside. "How may we help you?" One of the other men made an obscure licking gesture.

Emma's eyes grew dark. "I'm looking for my sister, Lily. Have you seen her?"

"You're Lily Page's sister? Damn! She's a great lay. Right boys?" The men laughed again, some of them grabbed their bulges. "We raped that bitch and sent her out of here. Now we'll do the same to you ladies." He unzipped the front of his jeans and freed his straining cock. 

Emma lost it. "You can try you dumbass fuckers!!!" Emma growled as her eyes glowed crimson with rage. All she wanted was to destroy them, to devour them. She wanted to punish them severely.

She wasn't the only one. Regina felt her wife's pure rage and it turned her on in more ways than one. Her eyes glowed like brimstone and fire. Her fangs flashed as her horns grew.

Emma laughed gutturally when she smelled fear thickly in the air. She changed into her dragon form, tearing through the men as she devoured them one after the other as they began screaming.

Regina chuckled as she went after the remaining two men and tore their throats out, taking their flesh and blood. It was her first kill as a demoness. It gave her a natural high, knowing it was both of their first times killing like this.

After the killing was over, a very sated Emma looked at her beautiful wife and chuckled knowingly, seeing how hard she was as she changed halfway to human and took Regina in her arms. "Need a place to bury that?"

"You know I do, dear." Regina brought Emma to the bloody couch and set her down on the arm of the couch. She opened her legs and moved so she was between her thighs, her swollen shaft throbbed against her dripping cunt. The demoness growled with pleasure, glad she'd taken Emma's underwear as she gazed down upon her pregnant wife who had blood all over her front just as she did. She moved her cock to her soaked entrance and pushed the swollen head inside her.

Emma threw her head back and moaned when she felt Regina's hot rod moving against her. She kissed her with urgency as she pulled her demoness down with her while she fell back against the bloody cushions. She hissed with pleasure, as Regina filled her up at the same time.

Regina almost lost her load when she sank into her dragon as they fell together. She made sure to rest herself against her elbows, feeling like in this position, she was able to move even deeper than possible, her cockhead was pressed tightly against her cervix. She moaned happily.

Emma moaned as she wrapped her legs around Regina's waist. She knew it wouldn't take them long as they rutted and made love again. They both came hard, climaxing together. They lay that way until their breathing went back to normal. They made sure to destroy any evidence of their presence after they cleaned up and got dressed magically and left, hand in hand.

Once they were in the car and back on the road, they looked at each other, feeling like they had bonded even more over their first kill together.

"I feel like my dragon and I are as one now, just like you and I are." Emma murmured as they held hands.

Regina chuckled softly as she sat twisted in her seat. "I feel the same way about my other half." Her eyes twinkled. "As if she brings out the best in us."

"Yes." Emma agreed. "Now I know why Mom is the way she is. It's a very intoxicating feeling when you're in tune with your other half."

Regina nodded and kissed her wife's hand. "We've fully embraced who we really are. It helps when you don't fight it. Because then, we are able to balance both sides evenly." She moved to caress Emma's growing belly. She loved it that Emma's pregnancy was becoming more obvious.

Just then, Emma had to swerve to avoid hitting a wolf that appeared out of nowhere. She checked to make sure Regina was okay. Seeing that her wife was fine, Emma's belly growled loudly.

Regina laughed. "The babies are voracious again." Her eyes shone with love.

Emma smiled knowingly as she spotted a sign. "There's a diner here. Let's stop here and get some gas." 

They did just that, filling the car up with gas before moving into the diner.

The moment they made their way inside, Emma recognized her sister's scent. It was because her dragon senses were flaring up. *Lily's here.* She looked at her sister, seeing her come to their table.

Regina looked at the other brunette, knowing it was her right off the bat.

The waitress came up to their table, and without missing a beat, started off by saying, "My name is Starla, I will be your waitress. May I get you your…" Her eyes trailed to the mark on the blonde's wrist and she gasped as she dropped her pen and pad to grab her own wrist and touch the star-shaped mark on her wrist. "Emma?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Lily. It's me. I've missed you so much!" She stood up and moved to hug her tightly.

Lily gave a huge sigh of relief when it looked like Emma was no longer angry with her. "I'm so sorry about what happened when we had our last fight. You have no idea how good it is to see you! We need to talk and…" she took another look at her, seeing something was going on with Emma. "You're pregnant!!!"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. I know we have a lot to talk about. Believe it or not, we came for you." Her eyes twinkled. "I recently found out you're my sister. We're actually twins, which explains our birthmarks."

Lily sat down, finally noticing the other brunette. "I'm glad it's you. I was afraid I lost you for good, Em. You have no idea what my life was like without you. Because when I was around you, it felt so good. I was happy. But then I met the Apprentice and he told me things you wouldn't believe. And then I had to do my research and bad things kept happening to me and I wished you were there to make it all go away…"

Emma's heart went out to Lily. "I'm sorry. But I am here now, and I am not going anywhere. We are going to bring you home with us. Our Moms and sister can't wait to see you."

Regina perked up at the mention of the Apprentice. "What did the Apprentice tell you?" She asked.

Emma chuckled at the look on her sister's face. "This is my wife, Regina."

Lily's eyes grew wide. "Not as in… Regina Mills?"

"You've heard of me?" Regina was interested in finding out just how that happened.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, Sis. She is my wife."

"Wow! You married the Evil Queen? Damn Sis!" Lily laughed, finding that pretty amazing. "Yeah when we went our separate ways, I met the Apprentice on the bus. He had quite a story to share with me."

Before Lily could start telling them what she'd learned from The Apprentice, her boss stormed out to yell at Lily to get back to work and to stop bothering their customers.

Emma growled as she stiffened up at the tone of his voice.

Regina waved her hand, freezing people in their places, leaving Emma, Lily, and the angry boss mobile.

Lily's jaw dropped. "What did you do?" She grinned before looking at her boss. "Meet my sister, Emma. This is her wife Regina. Now you were saying? Oh yes, I believe you just fired me. That's fine with me. Never liked you asshat. You're a perv and a sick man. I've always wanted to do this…" she went up to him and punched his face with everything she had in her. They watched with amazement as his head flew back and struck the hook on the wall with such force that it killed him instantly.

Lily was surprised at her own strength. She had not expected that day, she would kill her boss. But something deep inside her was glad he was dead. She thought back to the time when she lived at that rundown apartment complex. How they had drugged her and raped her. When she came to, she was outside in a ditch and she wanted to go after the guys who did that to her. Instead, she called an old friend of hers who hooked her up with a place to live, and a job serving food to truckers and tourists that stopped there at the diner.

Emma smiled at her sister as she put her arm around her shoulders. "Now he can't hurt you anymore or take advantage of these girls. You are not from this world. They can't touch you anymore. Take what belongs to you. Let's grab a bite and get the hell out of here. We need to talk about some things, Sis." 

Lily nodded as she moved to get her paycheck, her tips, purse, and jacket. She then grabbed them some food and drinks to eat on the way.

As soon as they were far enough away from the place, the people we're no longer frozen and the blood and dead boss were missing.

Lily began sharing with them everything the Apprentice told her on the bus years ago. How Maleficent was their mother, how her sister bore the mark of the moon on her wrist, and that was when Lily realized who her sister was all along. The Apprentice shared how they had gotten separated thanks to what Snow White and her Charming had done. How they had another sister born of the ice and snow. She then shared a surprising fact about Anna that made Emma's jaw drop as she pulled the car over so she could listen to what Lily was saying about Anna. "What are you saying, Lily? Anna is what?"

Lily sighed. "Our cousin. Her mother Iduna is actually Ingrid's sister. When Ingrid vanished one day, Iduna took it upon herself to raise Elsa. When Anna was born, they were raised as sisters. Iduna didn't know this, but she also had powers. They were earth powers. Anna inherited it somehow, only in a different way."

Emma was intrigued by what she learned. "And what does this have to do with what happened?" She asked.

"Induna was kidnapped. Her husband, however, was killed in that shipwreck. They never found her body. The only way that could happen, is by someone with powers."

Emma shared a look with her wife. "Then we need to find her. She is our aunt, our family. Mama will want us to find her."

Lily agreed. She finished telling them everything she learned from The Apprentice. Emma then explained to her about Henry and allowed Regina to tell her everything else.

By the time they returned to Storybrooke, they had caught Lily up on everything. And when they crossed the Townline, magic rushed through all three of them, and they moaned in surprise as the magic filled them completely. Lily was experiencing magic's potency for the first time in her life. Both Emma and Regina laughed, relishing in the way it felt.

After they came back from the rush of Magic coming over them, Lily was very surprised and intrigued to learn about Regina. "Wow, that's something, isn't it? Amazing!" Her eyes were glowing from the effects of magic that filled her up. She noticed the same happening with her sister and Regina after she saw her own reflection in the rearview mirror. 

Emma smirked and grinned, glad that her twin was not bothered by the fact her wife could very well be Lucifer's daughter. Their eyes returned to normal.

They arrived at the diner. "We're here, Lily." Regina smiled as they got out of the car. 

Emma took Lily's hand. "Ready to meet Mom?" She asked.

Lily nodded and was nervous about meeting their moms. On their way, they ran into Mary Margaret and David. Lily knew who they were, from the research she had done. She looked like she was about to shift and devour them. Lily actually started to lunge at the dark-haired woman who flinched when Lily did that.

Emma steered Lily toward their mother. She knew they would have time to confront them later. "Mom, here's Lily."

Maleficent was so happy to finally see her daughter. She bit back a sob as she opened her arms to Lily. "Oh Lilith! My darling, you're finally here! You are beautiful! I love you!" She hugged her, feeling Lily hug her back. She inhaled deeply, committing her scent to memory, kissing her cheeks before she pulled Emma into the family hug. "I am so happy to finally be able to hold both of my babies in my arms!!!"

Just then, Elsa came out with Anna in tow as well as Ingrid. Elsa was so happy to see her sister was back with Regina. That wasn't all she noticed. She saw that Emma was pregnant. She waited for her turn before she moved and hugged the other blonde. "You're home! And look at you!" She was so happy to see her.

Emma lit up and hugged Elsa back. "Good to see you too, Sis!!! Hello Anna! We have some news for you…"

Ingrid then joined Maleficent and saw their daughter for the first time. "Hello, Lily! Oh, you are beautiful! I love you!" She hugged Lily.

Lily was so happy to have met both of her moms. She could feel their love enveloping her. It was something she had wanted, all her life, the feeling she belonged. And she clicked with them.

Henry was so glad to see his parents were back. He ran to them and hugged them.

When Elsa heard what Emma said, she frowned slightly. "Good news, I hope."

Anna hugged Emma, glad to meet her, finally. She felt as if they had known each other for a long time.

Maleficent looked at Emma and Regina. "I have something to tell you both, and you will not like it."

Ingrid nodded. "Let's bring it inside. I am sure Emma must be famished." She smiled, touching her daughter's abdomen.

They moved inside as a family while Granny welcomed Lily to their town. Ruby looked Lily up and down, clearly checking her out.

Emma shared a look with Lily. "Tell them what you told us."

Lily nodded and told their mother, Ingrid, what she discovered about Iduna being alive and not dead after all. But that her husband was killed when they kidnapped Iduna. She went on to explain a few more details. "Iduna has amnesia and doesn't remember the full extension of her powers or that she is an elemental deity like Ingrid is. You both can use the powers of the elements, but hers is more inclined to the powers of Earth. Anna has those powers too, but she has yet to unlock them. She is actually our cousin after all."

Elsa was so surprised to learn this about Anna, sad to hear what happened to the father they both loved when growing up. She turned to look at Anna. "You will always be my sister, no matter what, but I am glad to know you are my real family too. Oh, Anna! I can not wait to see what powers you have!!!" A heartbeat later, it hit Elsa hard. "Wait!!! Our mother is alive?! Someone kidnapped her?!" Snowflakes began to flurry around her.

Anna was stunned. "I have earth powers?"

"So, my sister is alive? Someone stole her memories and made her seem mortal?!" Ingrid was furious!!! The room got colder.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry that happened. But we will find her. I'm sure of it."

"You bet we will!!!" Emma's eyes flashed. She didn't like that this happened, but she vowed to find Iduna and find whoever was responsible.

Maleficent hugged her wife. "Oh darling, we will find who did this, and we will make them pay!" She promised.

Ingrid nodded. "Yes, we will." She took a deep breath and took hold of Mal's hand. "I think you should tell them what happened earlier today."

"What happened, Mal?" Regina asked.

Elsa was sitting on the other side of Emma. She wanted to talk with her sister but knew she needed to hear what happened first.

Before Maleficent could say anything, Zelena arrived with Belle. "Sorry, we're late." She moved and hugged her sister and Emma. They quickly caught them up to everything.

Maleficent was starting to get a bit restless with wanting to tell Emma and Regina what happened in their absence. "That damn idiot lapdog of Snow, he went and freed the Pirate and the Thief from their cells. You took his badge and gun right?" She asked Emma.

"He did what?!" Emma wanted to wring his neck until it snapped. She scoffed. "He had no right to do that after I fired his stupid ass!!! How the hell did he…"

Regina's eyes glowed crimson. "He must have stolen the keys!!! Oh wait until I get my hands on them!!!"

Granny and Ruby came out with their food. "First, you need to eat!" Granny wanted to make sure they had the energy they needed before dealing with those idiots.

Zelena then noticed that her sister's wife was pregnant. They began exchanging tips since Emma had gone through it once before.

The redhead was still reeling over who Regina's father could possibly be. But she was happy for her and curious about her own father and who he could be. That would have to be dealt with at another time.

As they are their meal together as a family, the four opened and the Charmings entered with none other than Killian and Robin. 

The dragons, wolves and Regina stiffened when they recognized the scents and turned to glare at the four people who had just arrived.

"What in the fucking hell do you think you're doing?!" Emma growled.

Regina stood up just as her wife did. "They must be very suicidal, or just very stupid." Regina replied.

Just then, a stranger arrived behind the four. "Looks like I got here just in time." The beautiful dark woman smiled as she looked around the diner until she found who she was looking for. "There you are!" She smiled as she stepped around the group and headed straight for Regina. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Mazikeen. You can call me Maze." She then inhaled deeply, noticing that the blonde standing next to the brunette smelled like her. She could see this woman was pregnant and best of all? A dragon goddess to boot. She smiled. "Oh he is going to be so happy you have found your mate."

"What are you talking about?" Regina tried to figure out what was happening and what this woman wanted with her.

Maze turned her attention back on the brunette. "You have such good taste. Anyways, I'm here because I have a message for you, from your father."

"My father? Which father are you talking about?" This was it, Regina was about to find out just who her biological father was.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation happens and afterwards, Lucifer comes calling....

Shattered Paths

Chapter 11

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Well, things are getting interesting!!! I am pretty sure some of you have already figured out who Regina's father is! Lol. David is in trouble. Mary Margaret, Robin, and Killian will get what is coming to them. Iduna is alive! Emma and Regina's babies will arrive soon enough. 

########

Maze smiled at Regina, noticing she had everyone's attention right now. "Why, the King of Hell himself. Lucifer Morningstar. He sent me after you. And you definitely have his dark looks, you are a ravishing beauty. You both have a thing for blondes. And your mate is very powerful. She is perfect to have at your side once you become the Queen of Hell." She circled around them, inhaling deeply. "A Dragon Goddess." She smiled, putting her hand on Emma's abdomen. "And a pregnant one at that. Congratulations, you two!" Maze laughed. "Your Daddy will be so proud!"

The Charmings gasped in dismay upon hearing that Emma was pregnant. "No!!! That can not be true!!!" Mary Margaret cried. But she could see Emma was clearly pregnant. She didn't want it to be true. "This is just a bad dream! I need to wake up now!" She tried rubbing her eyes awake.

Killian stepped forward, wanting to get a better look at his Swan. His eyes raked over her pregnant features. "How could you do this to me? Did you know this about the Evil Queen Bitch? How can you be a dragon? They are lies!!! I will take you away from all this! I will get them to give you something to kill this abomination growing inside you!"

Regina growled when she heard what that filthy pirate said. Her eyes began to glow with rage and she had the desire to put an end to him once and for all. "You will not touch them or so help me, I will destroy you!!!"

Emma put her hand on her wife's arm. "Don't worry, he cannot touch us." She then turned to look at the pirate. "I told you, we were over. You have no right to decide what happens to MY babies!!! Or to me. I'm with Regina now. She's MY wife!!! I love her! And I will not let you touch OUR babies!!" She turned to look at the pine cone when he stepped forward.

Robin looked at Regina. "What happened to you? How can you be what this... this woman is saying? What have they done to you? How could you marry that woman? She put a spell on you! You belong with me remember? We are supposed to raise Roland and Henry and be a family. Just the two of us! Let Killian have Emma. She belongs to him. Not you!"

Maze laughed. "Can I kill those pathetic human idiots now?" She asked, taking out her blades which were forged from the steel of Hell.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Robin, wanting more than anything to devour him right then and there.

Regina smiled darkly. "I have other plans for them. You'll get your chance, Maze… after I tie up some loose ends." She kissed Emma. *You can have him after I do this.* She chuckled knowingly when Emma smiled darkly.

She then looked at the men first. "Em-ma is mine!!! We have always belonged together. She was never yours, guyliner. Yes, she's a dragon. I love her. You have no idea what it is like being with her the way I have. And it is the best feeling in the whole universe, being as one with her. She is my wife. And so much more than that."

Emma smiled as she moved her arms around her Queen. "I am you, and you are me. Body and soul."

"Mind and heart. You are mine, Em-ma. And so are our babies." Regina replied, caressing her abdomen.

"They have the best of all realms. I am so glad you gave them to me. Glad that we are a family." Emma smiled when Henry moved and joined them.

"Our family. I will destroy anyone who tries to take this from us." Regina replied, remembering what the men tried to do to their family. She pulled Emma's shirt aside, revealing a lion tattoo. "See this? The Blue fairy explained to me that stolen fairy dust reveals the opposite of what is the truth. I was never supposed to be with you, Robin. I was always meant to be with Emma."

Maze moved to look at Emma's tattoo. "Oh, this is awesome! The mark of Sekhmet, of Tiamat, but I also see the mark of Lilith from where Regina bit you. You have her powers too just as Regina does. I see you have the same darkness your sister has. A little bit of that darkness went inside Regina when she bit you." She smiled. "Did you recognize who gave you your tattoo?" 

Emma tried to remember when she had the tattoo done. "It must have happened after I ran away from my last foster home. It was at the same time I got this tattoo of a Lyon flower. I don't know why, but I have always been partial to Lions next to dragons."

Maze nodded and smiled. "I know why." She looked at Maleficent. "Do you know who your parents are?"

Maleficent shook her head. "I always thought they died when I was a baby. I was told they were gone, never to return. But I knew I was a dragon. I could shapeshift into anything I wanted."

Maze nodded. "Dragons, Lions, and Serpents are sacred to your parents. They didn't die. Nor did they leave you. They kidnapped you and when they were on the run, they got scared and left you behind. Tiamat and Sekhmet." She winked at Emma. "Sekhmet is the goddess with the head of a lion."

Maze looked at them all before she looked at Zelena. "This is interesting. If I didn't know better… I would say you have the mark of Lilith as well as the mark of Morgana. "You're looking for your father?"

Zelena nodded. "I am, yes." She hoped that Maze would have some answers for her.

Maze smiled knowingly. "Morgana is also another name for the Morrigan who was also Brighid and Hecate. She was known as the Triple Goddess. Do you know who else was also called that? Hathor who was also Sekhmet and Bast. The same can be said of Lilith." She smiled sensually.

Zelena was confused. "What does that have to do with any of this?" 

Maze chuckled. "You and Regina share the same mother, yes. But she's not the human, Cora. That human was just a vessel for you both. The moment she removed her heart… thanks to this vile pretender, Rumplestiltskin. She became susceptible to others who could use her as a vessel. She was open to anyone who wanted to use her. Well, she was a horrible human being. She made many wrong choices. Lilith used her as a vessel to carry you both. Once with Morgana or the Morrigan as her lover. And once, with Lucifer." She saw the question in everyone's faces. "I know because Lilith is my mother too. You both are my sisters."

Regina shared a look with the redhead. "So you're here to give us a history lesson about our parentage? Is that Lucifer's message to me?" She was intrigued by learning more about herself, but at the same time, she was feeling a bit annoyed. She didn't like being interrupted by the confrontation she was having with their exes and those damned Charmings.

Zelena looked Maze up and down. "Cora isn't our mother, but Lilith is? Lucifer is my sister's father, but Morrigan or Morgana whatever her name is… she is my other parent?"

"Yes, that is correct. She is also a shapeshifting goddess." Maze explained.

Emma looked at Maze and her family. "Okay. Then let's get back to what you were saying. What's the message you have for my wife?" She knew her wife was growing impatient with all this talking.

Maze chuckled as she looked at Regina again. "Your father will be coming to meet you soon. He wanted me to come to check on you and see if you need my help with anything. Especially since I am his right-hand lady." She winked.

Regina gave her a look and nodded. "That's great. But my wife and I need to deal with them first." She then smiled as she turned to look at the Charmings who were standing there looking very stupefied by what this strange lady was saying. Naturally, Maze was way out of their league so they couldn't really grasp what she was talking about. Neither did the two men for the matter. It really had nothing to do with them.

Regina then continued where she left off. "As you can see, Em-ma was always meant to be mine. We shared a True Love's Kiss. And best of all, she's pregnant with our babies. Now you…" she turned her darkening eyes on Killian. "Filthy pirate! You talked about killing our babies? No fool. I will kill you, just for suggesting that." She snarled.

Robin reached out as Regina stepped closer to Killian. He grabbed her arm and tried to bring his other arm around to take her into his arms. But before he did that, he felt a hand stop him as shooting pain shot up his arm from his elbow. He screamed as he let go of Regina.

Emma growled and roared as she took a firm grip of his arm, not knowing her strength, she had easily broken his arm as she changed half-way into a dragon. "Keep your damn hands to yourself!!! Nobody touches her but ME!!!" The urge to change the rest of the way was growing too strong for her.

"Take it outside!!!" Granny shouted.

Just then, Killian reached out to try and stop Emma from hurting his friend. "SWAN!!!"

Regina laughed, her voice changing as she grabbed the one-handed wonder. "Nuh huh I don't think so, Pirate!" Her skin color changed as horns sprouted from her forehead. Her teeth changed to fangs, her tongue forked as her eyes turned crimson red and yellow.

Ruby opened the door fast when she saw Emma grab Robin and run for the door. She finally saw glimpses of what Emma and Regina looked like as they both ran out of the diner with the men in their arms. 

The Charmings ran out to see if they could rescue their friends.

Maze broke out into a huge smile as she moved outside. "Oh yes!!! Now that's more like it!!!"

Everyone else ran out to see what would happen next. 

Emma changed into a dragon-lion hybrid, showing everyone what else she could be. And she looked very deadly!!! 

Regina breathed in deeply, admiring how beautiful Emma was in this form. She loved everything about her, even how deadly and dangerous she looked. She found that very appealing. "Take a good look at my Em-ma. Still think she's your Swan?!"

At this point, Regina was in full demoness mode, great big leathery wings unfurled, pointed tail swishing behind her, big horns protruding from her forehead, nails black and sharp. The clothes she wore were tight and very revealing. That was not the only thing that she was showing off. She wanted to show Killian exactly who she was and that Emma loved her. Not him.

The pirate noticed the Evil Queen had a huge bulge between her legs. It was covered, but still obviously noticeable. "You touch her with that thing?" His face twisted with disgust.

Regina cackled in a very sensual way. "How do you think I got her pregnant?"

The Charmings ran up to them. "Why are you doing this?!" They cried out, hoping to put a stop to this.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lily moved and grabbed Mary Margaret. 

"Hang on." Ruby wanted to ask Mary Margaret a question.

Lily looked at the other brunette with red streaks in her hair and since meeting her earlier, had recognized she was a wolf shifter, a werewolf. She remembered when the Apprentice showed her things about Red and her Granny. How when the truth came out about what the Charmings did to her mother, herself, and her twin, that the wolves would have a falling out with them. She was curious to hear what Ruby had to say to her former best friend. 

Ruby looked Mary Margaret straight in her eyes. "Why do you keep insisting that Emma is your daughter? Look at her! She is NOT your daughter! She does NOT smell like either one of you! So what if she's with Regina. They love each other and they belong together!"

Mary Margaret exclaimed, "I don't care! I'm the Queen and Emma is mine! She needs to stop this insanity!!! She has to be rid of the monster inside her! Those babies need to die! This world has no place for monsters! I'm sorry Ruby, but I'm glad there is no one else like you or Granny! Because there is no room for abominations like the dragon and her evil spawns!!!"

Ruby scoffed, feeling like Mary Margaret had just shown her true colors. She felt like she had been gutted. Her eyes grew dark before they glowed angrily. Her wolf was now coming out.

Regina moved quickly, taking Killian's heart out of his chest. 

Maleficent did the same, taking David's heart out. They made it to where Killian and David couldn't move. 

Emma did the same, removing Robin's heart as Regina moved over to Mary Margaret and also removed hers as well.

Mal and Regina poured contents over the hearts evenly before sending them away with magic. They would now be able to make them pay for what they had done, over and over again as many times as they wanted to until they could be redeemed. But that would probably not happen for a long time.

Lily chose this very moment to turn into a dragon and devoured Mary Margaret on the spot. The dwarves ran out, trying to prevent their beloved Snow White from being eaten.

Zelena laughed, using her magic to stop anyone from getting to the four who were getting their comeuppance. 

Regina grinned when she saw what her sister did. She then turned her attention to Killian. "See what is happening? This is your doing, filthy Pirate." She then tore into him with relish, enjoying how it felt to cut him down to size. She turned to look at Emma with a hungry smile on her face.

Emma laughed gutturally as she locked eyes with her wife before she tore into Robin, devouring him.

"And then there was one!" Maleficent cackled as she turned into a dragon and devoured David. "Oh, that felt so good!" She smiled seeing the four had returned by magic to face their demise all over again.

Ruby was intrigued by the magic they used on the people who were thorns in their sides. She turned to look at Snow White and laughed before she completed her transformation into a werewolf and attacked the petite woman. She was still feeling raw from what she had said earlier. She tore her limbs off and tore her belly open, killing her.

Lily was impressed by what Ruby did. She felt a certain draw to her. She had a desire to get to know Ruby better. "Felt good, didn't it?" She had a knowing smile on her face.

Ruby looked at Lily and chuckled. "It really did. That bitch deserves it and so much more."

Lily broke out into a huge smile, feeling a life-changing connection with Ruby. "You looked amazing when in your wolf form. And the way you tore into her. "

Ruby laughed. "Got your blood hot didn't it?" She had a knowing smirk on her face as it turned into a wolfish smile. She licked her teeth as she checked Lily out and inhaled deeply. Her eyes glowed.

Lily was surprised by the way the wolf girl was acting around her, but she liked it. Or at least her dragon did as her eyes glowed in response while she checked her out.

When the Charmings and the Exes returned, they realized they were in very serious trouble. They had bitten off more than they could chew, so to speak.

After the spectacle took place, they used magic to put the four where they belonged. Out of their way.

Maleficent moved to join Ingrid, Elsa, and Anna while they waited for the others to join them.

Lily and Ruby moved together back into the diner. It was clear to everyone that they were smitten with each other.

Emma and Regina noticed right away there was something going on with Ruby and Lily. Emma decided to give her sister some space for today to let her have time to settle in now that she was here with them.

Henry smiled at his parents, deciding what he saw earlier was just something he had to get used to. He was just glad the filthy pirate and the thief was out of the way now and that his family would be able to be happy for once. He wasn't in the mood to question his parents just yet. 

Suddenly, the air felt like static and Maze chuckled as she sat back in her seat. She recognized what was coming and turned to see if Regina felt it too.

And of course the Mayor of Storybrooke felt magic in the air as someone made his presence known. She inhaled deeply, smelling the unmistakable scent of sulfur, cinnamon, and musk of some kind. That wasn't the only scent that was hitting her. She smelled apple and cinnamon along with something intoxicating. She turned to see who arrived. 

Maze grinned. "Lucifer and Mom. Good to see you here." She moved to give them a chance to meet Regina as well as Zelena. 

Lilith saw her daughters and moved toward them. "You're beautiful and perfect! I love you my darlings!!!" She beamed when she saw that Zelena was pregnant. 

It was clear where Zelena had gotten her looks from. Regina looked like her father with his dark hair, yes but she had also inherited a beautiful mix of both of them.

Both sisters were glad to meet their mother. When they hugged her, everything began to click in place for them. "Mother, you're here. Now everything is starting to make sense." Regina replied.

Zelena laughed happily when her mother touched her abdomen. "It's good to know where I got my beauty from!"

Lucifer smiled when he saw Regina for the first time. He stepped closer to the dark beauty his daughter had grown up into. "My beautiful daughter! You are a perfect work of art. I love knowing I created you." He laughed as he hugged her. He noticed the blonde that moved to her side. "My love, is this beauty yours?"

Regina smiled brightly, feeling proud. "This is my wife, Emma. She's the love of my life, and the mother of our children." She moved her hand lovingly to Emma's abdomen.

Lucifer inhaled deeply, noticing who and what Emma was. He was happy his daughter had mated with Emma. "Ahh, Emma." He smiled before looking at Maleficent. "It is good to see you again, dear Dragon. I love it that your daughter is with my little Queen. It is a perfect union is it not?"

Maleficent agreed. "Yes it is, and I couldn't be prouder." She smiled knowingly.

Lucifer then placed his hands on Emma's swelling belly. "Your children are beautiful! They will create a new dynasty. You have done well, Regina. Emma, you will make the perfect Queen to rule by my daughter's side. I give you both my blessing!" He hugged them and then noticed Emma's son. "And this young Drake, he is your son?" He saw the way Henry came into their lives and what happened to bring them all together. He liked what he was seeing. "Go home with your family. When the time is right, I will see you. We have some things to discuss." He saw the worry in Regina's eyes and chuckled. "Don't worry, it is something I feel will make you, your wife, and this young Prince happy." He winked before calling Lilith and Maze to his side before they left in dark smoke.

"What was that all about?" Regina couldn't help but to wonder what her father wanted to talk about.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we need to go home now before he comes back." Emma replied. She was also very curious about what her father-in-law wanted.


End file.
